Feast of Flesh - Arc 1: Dawn of a 1000 Words
by im ur misconception
Summary: ASK B4 ADDING TO C2s. Reposting to FFN. It takes place 10yrs before the start of the Manga. Kagome is the keeper of a powerful artifact and lives among the gods. The gods are not fond of her or the power she, occasionally sending her back to earth in parallel worlds. This time she is sent to one where there is an aberration in humans. What is in store for her?
1. Important Notice, Please Read

This notice is important (to me), and I would like it if you, the readers/reviewers, who have taken the time to show interest in the story/transformative work I have posted would as well. Because of what I am addressing, I feel it is important to me as a person, as well as every single person who uses or other such sites.

I have been a user of since 2003, and I was an unregistered user (no account) until 2008. So I have witnessed two purgings of people's stories/transformative works. And in that time, I have been a part of a few communities and forums, which made this site originally more unique, other than being one of the first sites to allow people to post their fictional pieces based on a fandom or genre they liked/loved. In the past few years that have been some issues cropping up that, well, don't belong.

The T.o.S of this site is specific on what is and is not accepted. Have I been a person who has posted something that broke the T.o.S? Yes. Have I (at some point) contributed to the toxicity and drama that happens in Forums, Communities, and the Fandoms? Yes. I own my mistakes and the things that came from them. Enough said, there is no need to dredge that backup.

The message I want to impart/share with all of you is this as it has become a growing problem on this site. And yes, I have taken the time to talk to my fellow Authors, whether in a fandom I am in or not, based on things I have seen/read here and on other places, but not limited to, like Reddit and other such sites. And that is people who think they are anonymous/faceless because they are on/using the internet.

While in some aspects, this is true, it does not give a person/human being/user of the right to be what is referred to as a Troll — thinking that there are no repercussions for them being faceless/anonymous (whether logged into their account or as a guest) and leaving what they "_deem_" as constructive Criticism on a fellow author/user story.

I think a lot of people forget that those who post the stories are consciously aware that by putting their/our works up on the internet on such sights as Fanfiction, Archive of our own, Wattpad ETC, that we are willingly making ourselves vulnerable. We are people with thoughts and feelings, thus receiving a review can be something that can make our day brighter, or completely tear us down and feel depressed or worse.

So let me clarify something. Let's start with something simple - Fanfiction and what it is! Fanfiction is a fictional piece of work, written by a person who is a fan of a specific fandom or genre. Thus they are taking creative liberties of an already existing piece of work and remaking it into something that is unique(ish) and creative to their own imagination and ideas. Whether it is canon or not. Whether it is Alternate Reality (in the canon universe) or Alternate Universe (a different world altogether).

Next would be Constructive Criticism and what that is and is not. Constructive Criticism is a written review by a fellow user/author, that is meant to be polite, and to state/point out if an author has made a mistake in their grammar (IE: Spelling and punctuation) or let the Author know that user/reviewer liked the story. The T.o.S. is very clear on this. It does state (I re-read them all before writing this) that they expect a person who is posting their stories/transformative works to the site to use some sort of Spell Checker, or google the words. Meaning this site does have a certain standard it would ideally like to uphold.

Good Constructive Criticism (whether done in a review or a PM [Private Message]) would let the Author know how you the user/reviewer feels about the story/transformative work you just read. Using words/phrases like "_I noticed_" or "_At this point, I got lost because point "A' didn't seem to connect to point 'B'._" These are acceptable, and show you the user/reviewer are being respectful of the Author's work, as well as implementing things that all humans learn (no matter their culture, ethnicity, or religion) growing up: Manners, Morals, and Common Sense (it isn't a mythical creature people).

Bad Constructive Criticism (hardly done via PM) is where a user/reviewer stated their opinion that is not useful in improving work. Opinions are fine, everyone has them just like armpits and assholes, but they can stink just as badly, and be very hurtful. When a review is left telling an Author that their story is crap (which no one has the right to do that, it is rude), or that they need to change something in "_**THEIR**_" story because _**you**_ the user/reviewer doesn't like it, and doesn't suit **_your_** needs, then it's bad constructive criticism.

By telling an Author they need to change "_**THEIR**_" story/transformative work, you are taking away their right to express themselves. Think about how you would feel if you had such a review? Because those who post things like that don't stop to think about the Author's feelings, or precisely what they could be going through In Real Life. The net leaves us, the users, faceless and anonymous, true. Won't deny it. But by using that, you are not seeing other users as individuals, thus making it okay in you the user/reviewers mind okay to be a troll, say hurtful things which are harassment and bullying.

And on the net, when you bully someone via some form of social media (this site does count as this because of the forums and communities it allows for like-minded individuals to gather) is called Cyberbullying. And no, again, I am not just throwing this out there. I have taken the time in the last two months to do my research both on the net, local libraries in my own state (each state/country has a slightly different take on Cyberbullying laws, look them up it is good to know what your state/country does to those who are found guilty) and talking with Lawyers about this subject.

No, this does not make me an expert, but relatively well versed and armed and ready just in case I catch hell and hate from you, my fellow users, who are reading this and have made it this far. I can attest that for most states in the US if a person is found guilty of Cyberbullying, they can pay a fine up to $5,000USD and have what they say and do monitored on the net or get jail time.

I believe that each person/user has the right to be respected. If you, the user/reviewer, read a story you know you won't like because of a pairing, a character, or the premise of the story, then I will automatically label you as a self-flagellating masochist. You are only upsetting yourself by reading a story with things you know you don't like. And thus think that because you have done so, it gives you the right to act like a savage with no morals, manners, or common sense and rip another person, who is the author of what you read, to shreds to soothe your own ego.

I can honestly say that at one point or another I have told authors' their story wasn't for me after reading a chapter or two to be sure. But never have I told the Author of what I have read that their works are crap, or that they need to change _**"THEIR"**_ work to suit my needs, or that they should go off and kill themselves. Yes, those people exist. One is in the Fairy Tail Fandom (those who are familiar with this person give a nod) who doesn't like a particular character and then proceeds to tell the Author (using deplorable grammar nonetheless) to step in front of a car, or that the Author is a retard (followed by a string of descriptive explicative). And yes, I have had this person, in recent months, leave reviews like that.

When I get reviews like that (I will be candid about this), yes, it hurts, but I take a screenshot of it before deleting (if it is a guest review) and then I block that user from leaving reviews (if they are signed into their account). Then I share it with some of my fellow authors (who all have at one point or another been targeted by this trolling Cyberbully, and we laugh. Because well, it's stupid for us. Again, I label people who read stuff that they know has things they don't like as masochists. And I don't presume to understand or even guess at what is going on in their minds in real life. Maybe they are being bullied IRL and want to take it out on someone, again thinking that they can remain faceless and anonymous, which is a sad fact.

Because there are things called an IP address which this site does track and can be traced back to the user who is abusing others, this leads us to two things that were added to the site years ago: the "Report" button and the "Block" feature. Both were implemented to help maintain and control the website so that the Administrators and Owner were not overrun with claims from the Authors/Users about other Authors/Users. Quite literally, a few years ago, I asked the Admins about these features after a year-long sabbatical from the site due to my health, both physical and mental.

This is what I was told: they felt the users should be mature enough to know the T.o.S and follow them, but if they stumbled across a user who didn't, then they now had the right/power to hit that button on a story that breaks the T.o.S clearly defined rules. And that the Block feature was instigated so that they didn't have to stop with updates, Server maintenance, coding, etc. (all essential and difficult stuff even with degrees, because it is continually changing) to review the complaints about users being trolls, harassing other users and bullying them. Again that leads to Cyberbullying and is a huge no-no.

If a User/Author blocks another User/Author/Reviewer, it doesn't mean that they are weak-willed, need to grow a backbone, or get thicker skin. It just means that they don't want to deal with BS that is being laid at their feet by another person. A person who has no respect or consideration for their fellow human/user of the site. These insults I have listed above have been tossed at me, which means that the person took offense to me not liking them, telling me what I had to change in my story to suit _**thei****r**_ damn needs. Or telling me that if I am to use phrases from another language to study that language and not _**FUCK**_ it up.

I laughed wholeheartedly, and when I need a good laugh, I go back look at that review(Like I said I take screenshots of such reviews to laugh at). I may not speak the Japanese Language, but I have friends who live in Japan that I have asked, as well as work my local Anime Convention and have access to our foreign guests to ask questions. My day was made one year meeting the creators of Naruto and One Piece and getting to sit in a private panel for staff and ask questions with my fellow staffers. A word in another language, depending on the traditional and/or slang use, can have many different meanings. And let's not forget that other cultures outside of the USA have words that are for everyday use, but when in a religious context mean something else — making Language a beautiful thing!

This marks the end of my little rant, for this is what this whole thing is. I refuse to change anything I have stated in this rant because it is _my_ opinion, _my_ thoughts. And I am entitled to them, just like each of you who have taken the time to actually care and read all this.

Sincerely,

Im Ur Misconception

PS - For the record, I have had a death threat given to me back in 2008 when I first started writing fanfiction. The very first story I posted was a fandom that is still going strong today, but is a lot more lenient about the pairings: Yu-Gi-Oh! Back then, I did something taboo: I put an OC (original character) into my story, just for starters. The pairings for my story also weren't one of the three or four that were **"_allowed_"** back then. IE: Yami/Kaiba, Yugi/Kaiba, Yugi/Tea, or the rare pairing, Kaiba/Joey Wheeler(Junichi). The person who delivered the death threat via review was very graphic in how they explained they were going to hack my account, ruin my life, hunt me down and defile me, before leaving me staked out in the middle of whatever backwater, inbred, redneck town I was to be covered in their fecal matter(I was told that they were banned completely and forever from via IP Address). I was scared (Cyberbullying was not a thing at the time, and I had little to no knowledge about hacking). I almost stopped writing, but having two sisters that are lawyers, a grandmother who was the secretary for a District Attorney for ten years, and my family (all who helped me fix this). They gave me support, and I stayed an Author here, sharing my work and growing as a writer. So, it is hilarious to me, as a person who has suffered health problems, severe depression and attempted suicide due to bullies as a young teen, then an abusive husband, that I now find people telling me to get a thicker skin or grow a backbone funny.


	2. Ch 01 Tricking the Bird

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Inu Yasha or it's characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I ownTokyo Ghoul or it's characters; that right belongs to Sui Ishida.**

**Authors Notes: This story takes place 10 years before The actual Tokyo Ghoul story begins with Ken Kankei. So yeah, things will be changed and not kept to canon, if you have a problem with that, then please back out from this story before you even begin to read. Cause introducing a character from another anime/world into this one will have serious repercussions. **_**AND WE ALL KNOW HOW KAGOME IS!**_

**Authors Notes 2: This is an Ayato x Kagome Pairing. There will be a mature rating due to, well, his warped personality and foul mouth, as well as be keeping true to the Tokyo Ghoul world with blood, guts, gore, and cannibalism. I will tell you now there is no Lemon in this first arc.**

**Authors Notes 3: This chapter is dedicated to none other than the amazing author and all around Gal, LittlePrincessNana! Hope you like this opening chapter after talking with me for a few hours here and there over the last 2 months. Which was the encouragement I truly needed to get this Bad Boy put on paper and now typed up? **_**LOVE YOU LOTS MY DEAREST!**_

* * *

Staring down at the planet below, blue eyes looked tired and worried. The face they were set in uncertain as it turned away from the blue and green world, to look at the surrounding people or rather deities. They were pursuing pink lips together until they were a thin line. They are clearly showing the displeasure that flowed through the very blood in the young girl.

"Let me get this straight. You are sending me back down there to watch over things. And while this is not exactly my planet earth, it still is due to the multiverse theory based on choices at key points in history." Her voice soft, cultured but sounding strained.

"Yes!" was the multi-toned reply.

Raising a hand and pinching the bridge of her nose as she exhaled. "Okay, so I take it you want me to live amongst the populace as if I am a normal human. While trying to be as impartial as possible."

Again a multi-toned yes was heard. Causing the young woman to look at the deities surround her and arching an eyebrow in speculation, as she just stared silently for a few minutes. Almost as if thinking about something.

"What is the catch?!" she asked.

"Catch? There isn't a catch Shikon Miko." A deep voice boomed.

Blue eyes narrowed at those words, pink sparkling in their depths as tension suddenly filled the air. All deities present shifted back, caution, and slight fear showing on their faces. Each was knowing the temperament of the small woman before them.

"_Oh_, for the love of... I told you all..." A female voice echoed in the silence, high-pitched and nervous.

Blue eyes shifted to pin the speaker as the young woman spoke, "Please, Narukami, elaborate on what you mean."

The deity let out a soft huff as she self-consciously arranged her elaborate robes. She was doing her level best not to appear nervous. While outright avoiding the intense gaze of the young woman. Knowing she'd have to choose her words with care because angering the Shikon Miko further would be a _very_ bad idea. And they just got their realm back to rights after the last blow up.

"Well, Miko, there are not any catches. We were hoping you could go down, once more, to live amongst the humans. And as you have stated, this is and is not our earth. The history is the same, except demons never existed, so you never went through the well and had your adventure. Instead, the human race has, in this world, developed an aberration."

Once more, pink lips thinned into a barely visible line. While the young woman raised a hand, rolling it at the wrist to indicate for Narukami to continue speaking. Watching intently to see if anything could be wrong.

"When you go down, you'll find out what that aberration is. You will have all the knowledge you've accumulated in the last thousand years of your many lifetimes. As well as your ability this time around. But, Shikon Miko, you must do your best not ever to pick aside. So, Shikon Miko, no Kagome, will you go now? Please."

A soft sigh of acquiescing was heard in the following quiet. The young woman turned to look at the planet below, shoulders slumping briefly before being squaring them, her gut telling her that she was missing something important. Deciding to figure it out later, she closed her eyes as a pressure that pressed around her, but her mind. Letting her know that they were placing memories for this world of life, she was to have led inside. Once it was all done and said, the sensation of free-falling from a great height wrapped around her body. Causing blue eyes to snap open and look slightly bored as the planet rushed up Only to vanish in bright light.

* * *

Unsure of how much time had passed as she shifted. Only to grimace as something cold and hard jabbed painfully into her back. Slowly Kagome opened her eyes to a dimly lit, reasonably open space. She was blinking her eyes a few times. The dull shades of gray, pillars supporting a ceiling, all of it concrete. Letting a small frown marring her face, Kagome shifted again, only to once more grimace in pain.

Glancing down as she sat up, Kagome noted she was lying in a pile of debris. She was giving low growl while mentally cursing the gods for this predicament. Her grumbling mentally and physically stopped as the screams of the name 'Kasuka' echoed in a man's voice. It was close-by from how loud it sounded — making Kagome furrowed her brow.

As the screams faded, Kagome pulled herself from the pile of debris. Knowing it was a risk to look at the sounds of fighting reached her ears. Moving as silently as possible, since she realized she had no shoes, Kagome smelt the distinctive tang of Iron from the air. Telling her blood had been shed and in a large quantity. She was feeling her stomach churn as she came to a stop at a corner, her sense telling her that the combatants were just beyond.

With a deep breath to still both the churning of her stomach and nerves. Kagome put her hand no thew, all craning her neck to peek around the corner. The macabre scene before her made her gasp as her feet began to move her forward. Eyes riveted to the sight of a blond woman lying in a pool of blood, eyes glazed in death as a large bird looking humanoid turned the woman over.

Letting out a choked sob as she stumbled, falling to her knees. Kagome felt the pain and sadness of the bird creature. Who whipped around to look in her direction. The tension in its body was evident to her as Kagome felt the sting of tears along the edges of her eyes. She was blinking them rapidly as she pushed herself up. Only to realize that as she did. The ground didn't move too far away.

Lifting her head back up, Looking at the bird-man, only to see a dark blue and green aura appear around it. Just as another wave of pain and sadness hit her. Once more, her feet moved on their own volition. Taking her forward, her mind supplying information that the bird was of human descent, hurting over the loss of something precious.

Not quite sure what was compelling her body to keep moving forward, Kagome decides not to fight it. Her heart was going out to the human-bird-creature before her as she continued to move towards them. As they stood stock still almost as if waiting to see if some trap was going to be sprung. Which left her wondering why, when there was no one but the both of them left in what she assumed was a building.

Kagome came to a stop no more than 3 feet from the person, staring up at what she thought was the bird-man's face. The tears that had been stinging her eyes finally falling down her cheek as she lifted her arms to them. Watching in mild surprise as their body shrunk, like they were melting, looking like a tall, middle-aged man. Who just stared down at her in confusion, shock, and amazement.

Seeing his aura flicker with all his emotions, Kagome felt her bottom lip trembled; she pushed her body forward those few feet. Eliciting a grunt from the man as she wrapped her arms around his legs. Pressing her face into space right above his knees just as she started to sob uncontrollably.

The feel of hands slick with blood being laid on the crown of her head drew her gaze upwards. As words spilled from her lips. "It's okay to cry when we hurt and are in pain, Mister. But if you are unable, let me cry in your place."

The look that crossed the man's face, Kagome could only call wonder as she buried her face back into space above his knees — crying until no more tears fell and her world went dark. Her last thought was she'd be safe.

_**TBC!**_


	3. Ch 02 Penny

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Inu Yasha or it's characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Tokyo Ghoul or its characters; that right belongs to Sui Ishida**

**Authors Notes: This story takes place 10 years before The actual Tokyo Ghoul story begins with Ken Kankei. So yeah, things will be changed and not kept to canon, if you have a problem with that, then please back out from this story before you even begin to read. Cause introducing a character from another anime/world into this one will have serious repercussions. **_**AND WE ALL KNOW HOW KAGOME IS!**_

* * *

**Prompt: Penny**

(There are a lot of sayings involving this small piece of metal. Though out of all the US currency, it has the least amount, it affects us in many ways, big and small.)

**00000**

As he sat there, leaning back, eyes closed, attempting to relax. The last week had been trying on him. A soft huff reached his ears, even with all the noise in the park, from both animals and people alike. It was a sound he was becoming quite used to. Cracking open his eyes, Kuzen looked down the length of his nose to see the slightly annoyed face of a young girl.

Said same young girl who a week ago, stumbled upon him after a hard fight with a team of local doves. Instead of being scared of him as he stood there, fully cloaked in his Kagune and blood. The girl had come to him, hugging his knees and crying. It was her words that had shaken him the most before she had passed out — leaving him feeling at a complete loss of what to do.

Letting a frown pull his lips downwards, he mentally wondered how the girl had found him again. Every day this week, he had left her with either the police or social services. He did not doubt that she was human. Even if he was unable to smell her, which was odd. But as he looked at the little, blue-eyed girl, who just glared up at him. Kuzen couldn't help but feel some inkling of respect for her tenacity.

"You're like a bad penny. You know that, kid."

His words a statement as he watched her roll her eyes at him. Just before climbing up onto the bench and sitting next to him. Wondering what she was up to, on top of how she was able to find him this time since he moved two wards over from where he left her that morning.

"No, not a penny gramps. It's Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."

Turning his head ever so slightly to look at the curly raven locks as she spoke. Kuzen gave a soft snort. At least now he had a name for her. That could help the next time he left her with the appropriate authorities. While she was interesting, he knew he had no business having a small child, let alone a human one, around him. Being a ghoul, one that was hunted by the CCG, an organization his deceased wife used to belong to. The girl would be killed.

"You're wrong by the way gramps."

Her words drew him from his thoughts. And Kuzen decided to remain silent, to see if she would elaborate. As Kagome lifted her head, her dark blue eyes meeting his gaze, allowing him to see the wisdom in their depths that no child should have.

"Taking me back to the authorities won't work. I'll just leave and find you again. Instead, you should have just asked me to my home, Gramps. Or rather, my family."

The smile on her face told him she was patient with him, while openly mocking him. But as the words finally sank in, he couldn't help the chuckle that rushed from his gut and out his mouth. Giving a shake of his head, Kuzen knew he had been had. And by a four or five-year-old.

"Okay then, Kagome. Which ward is your home located in, so I can take you there."

The smile that lit up her chubby little face made him feel a bit at ease, somehow — staying silent as he watched her stand up and jump down from the bench. Only to spin in her dirty and torn dress, to look up at him. Knowing he had no choice from the gleam in her eye, now that he asked. Kuzen wondered if his child would have been like her as he stood up and took one of her hands in his own.

"This is the 20th ward gramps. We've got some ground to cover. My family's land is in the 1st ward."

Glancing down at her, step faltering for but a second. Kuzen couldn't help but be curious at how she was so far from home without her parents and still alive. More so since wards, one through four was the most violent, due to the ghouls and ghoul gangs that lived there. Even he tried to do his best to skirt those areas. Yet the way she spoke, he did not doubt that she was telling him the truth.

"Kagome, how did you end up in the 10th ward?"

When she did not answer immediately, he glanced down — seeing her lips pursed in a thin line — slowing his pace until he was able to tug her to a stop. He waited until she looked up at him. Those blue eyes had darkened to a blue-black sapphire color.

"A Series of Unfortunate Events, Gramps. Can we please continue to my home now?"

Her words were precise, blunt, and telling him she'd not speak more on that topic. Something told him that she was far from an average child. The fact that she was well-spoken and could track very well (Which he needed to find out how) while seeming to have the worldwise outlook on life.

So, as he continued to walk beside Kagome, as she more or less led him in the direction of the 1st ward. Her idle chatter as she told him various things while giving the appearance of a grandfather and grandchildren out for a stroll ( at least to the humans around them) and earning comments about how cute they looked.

It was not until they had passed through the 6th ward, Kuzen had picked up that they were being followed. By Ghouls no less. Even amongst their kind, it was taboo to eat children. Though some still did it as some cannibalized their kind. Feeling a bit agitated, Kuzen began to weigh options of how to handle the growing situation. Only to take a sharp breath as Kagome spoke.

"They won't bother us. I believe they are just curious Gramps."

Unsure as to what she means, Kuzen squeezed her hand, getting her to look up at him. A smile on her face as she winked at him before starting to skip, of all things. Her body language was showing no hint of fear at the situation.

Another hour slipped by, Kuzen felt the ghouls following them stop. But he chalked it up to the fact that they now stood with a human child on the boundary to the 1st ward. Glancing back over his shoulder, noting he could only see nothing or no one, but his senses told him no was anywhere near them as well.

"My home is only two miles in. It sits on the highest point in the 1st ward, Gramps."

His mind quickly raced, trying to recall if he had seen a place like that in the 1st ward on one of his _jaunts_ or _missions_ in his youth. Nothing came to mind as he took a few steps to catch up to the girl, who had, at some point, let go of his hand and continued walking forwards. The moment he snagged her hand. All five of his senses went on high alert at the bloodthirst he felt around them.

"Kagome, do not leave my side."

The throaty, amused laugh at his words had Kuzen feeling anger. He was being serious, wanting to keep Kagome safe so that she could get home. Only to have an odd tingling sensation pricked up his arm, causing the flesh of his arm to bump. Drawing a low growl from him he looked down at the girl.

Pausing and blinking his eyes rapidly to make sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing. When it didn't disappear, Kuzen felt his jaw go a bit slack. There was a pale, pale lilac-colored hue encompassing her body. And the more he looked at her, or rather the lilac aura, since that was the best he could describe it, the more he felt his skin was trying to crawl off his body.

A sudden movement caught out of the corner of an eye had Kuzen jerking Kagome to him as he released his Kagune. He was spearing the ghoul who had just jumped on them. Intent on harm from the amount of bloodlust rolling off of them as their black and red eyes glowed. Watching as he snarled, trying to claw at Kagome. Who hadn't moved, her little body trembling as Kuzen held her?

"Stupid... hehehe.. bad move clown goons."

Kuzen saw the ghoul's eyes go wide as he was sure his own was at her words, as she started to laugh. Glancing down at Kagome, Kuzen saw her upturned head, that same lilac color now flooding her blue eyes as she reached out. It was like watching the gory part of a horror movie. Unable to look away as she touched the now panicking and struggling ghoul, impaled on his Kagune. The lilac color was flaring brightly down her arm and hand. Only to witness the ghoul turn to ash before his eyes.

"We need to run. Around the corner, you'll see a set of steps. That's our destination, Gramps."

Snapping out of his trance-like state, Kuzen looked at the little girl he held close to him for protection and now knowing why his instincts had gone crazy. It wasn't because of the 1st wards ghouls, but because of Kagome, herself. Wanting answers as the sound of movement filtered in as time seemed to pick up its pace. He was picking up Kagome, making a fast beeline around the corner, seeing at the other end of the open street, a set of stairs leading up to a set of tall red torii gates.

"You will answer all of my questions, child."

"Okay, Gramps."

He was putting on a burst of speed as he got an instant reply from the girl, not expecting it. Kuzen released more of his Kagune, deflecting the oncoming attacks of the ghouls. Understanding why they wanted her dead. As well as himself, since he was protecting a predator, albeit a small and very deadly one. The second his feet touched the first step, Kuzen heard loud thudding and cursing. Stopping at the halfway point up the staircase, his ears ringing with the beating of his heart, Kuzen looked back down the steps. Ghouls that had been chasing them now were milling three feet from the first step. A few trying to press through something he couldn't see. Looking down at Kagome, he saw sweat beading on her face as she labored to breathe, as she fought to stay awake.

"Hey, you're gonna be alright?"

When she lifted her head, showing him her eyes, that once more was a crystalline blue as she mumbled, _yes_ and yawned. With a sigh, Kuzen made it the rest of the way up the stairs. He was getting a good look at the place. There was a two-story house next to the largest tree he had ever seen, which was roped off. To the immediate left of his position was what appeared to be a slightly run-down well house, again roped off. The cobbled pathway led to a small Shinto shrine. Pieces clicking into place, Kuzen looked down at Kagome. Who was smiling impishly at him? Only to start squirming to be put down.

Letting her down, Kuzen watched as she wobbled to the shrine, to kneel and pray. Watching left him feeling uncomfortable, so he decided to explore a bit more. The place wasn't big, so he covered it all quickly. He was found behind the house three graves that couldn't be more than a year old — leaving him with even more questions to be answered.

Making his way back to the front of the shrine, Kuzen stopped at what he heard. Kagome was asking the Gods to watch over the departed ghoul's soul. Striking him as out of place, but still, it made him happy. Having lost his human wife and daughter. Kagome's words caused him to feel something akin to hope. Waiting for her to finish, Kuzen knelt beside her, deciding to pray anything that could make things easier in the near future.

A chill wind blew through the now darkened skies. Causing both of them to shiver, as Kagome stood up, drawing Kuzen to look at her. Seeing streaks from tears shining on her pale cheeks and frowning as he too stood up, drawing her wide eyes to look at him as she put a smile back on her face as if nothing was wrong.

"I take it your wanting answers to the many questions you have now, huh gramps."

Her words more statement than a question. Once more showing a maturity that didn't belong to a child of her age. Giving a slow nod of his head, Kuzen got a soft sigh from her as she motioned him to follow. Slowly they made their way to the house. The silence between them as he watched her turn on the lights and put water to boil on the stovetop. As soon as Kagome was finished with that, Kuzen noted she looked a bit lost for a second.

"Are you ready? Tea or Coffee? Can you even eat human food?"

Her rapid questions were asked in a soft voice. Each very to the point and thought out.

"Coffee. And no, human food will make me ill."

A single nod was all he got from her as he watched her pull out a very old-fashioned coffee grinder and a bag of beans before putting them on the table, pointedly looking at him, then to the grinder. Only to watch her go to a cabinet and pull out a cup of ramen noodles. Taking the cue, Kuzen sat down, filled the grinder with beans.

"I saw the graves. Let's start there, Kagome. With your family and what happened to them."

As he cranked the grinder, Kagome met his gaze, showing the pain and loneliness she hid in the blue depths.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. This shrine is my home; it's called the Sunset Shrine. The graves are those of my g-chan, dad, mom, and unborn brother. They died last year just after my fifth birthday."

When she stopped speaking, Kuzen just looked at her. Seeing how far she had mentally and emotionally separated herself from it all — causing unrest to build in him as he questioned why the CCG had not taken her to be trained at their academy. Then again, in the 1st ward, even they didn't venture here much.

"Okay, what happened, Kagome."

The brief pause before she seemed to center herself and spoke again. "We had gone shopping. A fight had broken out between two powerful ghouls. One a gang member, and I am sure their leader, while the other was not one I could recall ever really seeing around here before. He had white hair and a quiet demeanor. We got caught up in it by accident. My father and G-chan did their best to protect us with what I used earlier. But in the end, my father was barely able to save even me. Watching them die, my ability awoke in a violent torrent. Killing quite a few of the ghouls in the gang. The two powerful ones had left already, their fight taking them somewhere else." The cold bluntness of her spoken words had him sitting still. The kettle decided it had heated enough to whistle. Tracking her with his eyes as he finished grinding the beans. Kuzen watched as she used a potholder to put the kettle on a tray, that soon had two cups on it — carrying it precariously to the table, where she sat it down, between them. Before seating herself, opening her cup of ramen and pouring the water into it, as well as her cup, which had a small tea bag in it.

"From there Gramps, it is a haze. But when I came out of it, I created graves for them. I called my mom's sister in the 16th ward. She has been managing the finances and keeping this place going, occasionally checking in with me one Sunday a month. I didn't want to leave my home. She, like my dad and G-chan, and I can use our gifts. Though hers only allows her to sense Ghouls."

When she stopped speaking, Kuzen lifted the little filter that the coffee beans had been ground into, placing it over his cup, before taking the kettle and pouring in a slow circle over them to brew his coffee. Noting a small smile on Kagome's face as she watched him as if a memory that was pleasing was being relieved. When she stayed silent, he spoke again.

"What is that... The gift called?"

A dark chuckle from her made him pause and stare hard at her. That sound shouldn't be coming from one so young. "Reiki. The ability to purify and or kill. Though dad told me that ghouls were not monsters. Just a human who had... become de-evolved people due to genetic markers. And that just because of that, their lives and souls were not any less important than my own."

Shock coursed through him at what she said. He had talked with his wife about the possibilities of ghouls and humans coexisting. That there might be people out there who had the same idea. Or at least he believed it. Until she had betrayed him, but now this little girl was telling him her story and giving him hope once more. Though he could say that her gift, the reiki as called it, was a huge problem.

"That's nice to hear, Kagome. So, that's why you prayed for the ghoul's soul whom you turned to dust."

"Yes, Gramps. I am a firm believer in all beings being equal. Even though I am only six years old."

He felt his face warm as he smiled.

"Why do you call me Gramps? I am not related to you. Are you saying I am old?"

The light-hearted and happy sounding laugh from Kagome drew on from him as well. This girl was a complete puzzle. One, he was growing more and more intrigued by it.

"Nah. You may be old, but you are younger than my G-chan was. And it was an easy way to make others believe why you had a child with you and not question it."

Half choking on the coffee, he had started to drink, at Kagome's words. Kuzen cleared his throat a few times, locking in amazement at her. While she just stared back at him. Aware of what she said. She was getting the desired effect out of him.

"So why have you attached yourself to me? Why not go live with your mom's relatives."

The brief pause she gave before answering. "Because something tells me on a more basic instinct level that my place is here and with you in the future. Besides, you are amusing. And I can relate to the loss and pain. Also, you called me a penny earlier. Don't make me into a bad penny; I prefer to be a Lucky one if allowed."

Again her words made him stop and laugh. The seriousness, weight, and unspoken meaning of her words clear. He knew he would not be getting it out of her anytime soon. He was shaking his head at it all, wondering just how things can change before he realized it.

"Then, you will be coming with me to my home, Kagome?"

The sunny smile on her face told him her answer. Making him wonder further how Koma, Irimi, and Yomo would feel about her being there. On top of her being a human child. No matter their reactions, things would be getting very interesting and quickly.

_**TBC!**_


	4. Ch 03 A Child's Perceptive Philosophy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Tokyo Ghoul or its characters; that right belongs to Sui Ishida.**

* * *

General P.O.V

Two sets of brown eyes stared into blue eyes — both shining with utter disbelief. Neither person had been thrilled when Yoshimura had come home two weeks ago with a human child in tow, of all things. Then proceeded to tell them she would be living with him on the second and third floors of Antieku. A coffee shop that was still very new and catered to Ghouls.

Already the two had issues since the girl was human and a child. But to make matters worse, she was exceptionally perceptive. Her blue eyes showing an intelligence that was far beyond a normal six-year-olds and didn't miss anything. And this was one of those moments. Add on the stubborn set of her jaw and how her lips pressed into a thin line. Both Kaya Irimi and Enji Koma knew they were in for a verbal storm, yet again.

Koma decided to speak, getting the proverbial ball rolling. The girl was very well aware of them being Ghouls, which was what started this session of Teacher Kagome as he called it.

"What do you mean we are the same, Kagome?"

The slight twitch of one eyebrow made Koma smother a bark of laughter. It, at least to him, was comical seeing such a reaction from any child.

"Miss Irimi, Mister Koma, it is simple. Are you not standing here before me? Alive?"

Shooting a glance at each other, Kaya and Enji nodded their heads in unison. Knowing the other was doing the same.

"Okay. So, that means you came from somewhere. I wanna know, did you exist from nothing one day?"

At her statement, both Koma and Irimi glared at the girl from under hooded eyes. It was when the girl spoke like this that both had debated that she had to be older than six, but was incredibly short for her age. Though both knew they could not smell her or see a change in her demeanor, that would indicate she was lying.

"No."

The soft sigh that Kagome gave at their response was telling.

"Okay. So, that makes me think. And that my conclusion is that you both were born. Had mommies and daddies, like I did, right?"

The feeling of agitation was mutual between the two of them, as they looked briefly at each other. Then as one, they nodded yes to Kagome, who smiled warmly at them.

"Well, there is one of my points that we are the same. I was born too, had a mommy, daddy — even a Grandpa. But, don't think I am done with this. I have more points to prove we are the same."

At this point, Koma closed his eyes, while Irimi blinked and let her shoulders slump. Both were knowing the brat wouldn't stop until she felt she had proven herself again. But both felt that they were not the same as the girl, just having a few commonalities.

"Kagome, what are these other points."

It was Irimi that had spoken up to continue the conversation while Koma opened his eyes to look at the little girl.

"You guys have things you like and do not like, right?"

Again they nodded their heads yes in agreement with her words. Really, they wanted this to be over. But wondering in just what direction she could be going.

"So, do I!"

The smile Kagome flashed at them, had them both shaking their heads at her enthusiasm. The brightness of the smile always left them feeling as if they were being sucked into the depths of her blue eyes.

"And for my last point! You look like I do. Even if one is a boy, of course... Eye colors are different, the same with our skin tones. Miss Irimi and Mister Koma, we are the same, even if our base natures of being alive are different. We all eat to survive. Just the things we can eat are different. Does that make a person who is a Vegan different from me because of preference in food?"

The way Kagome paused, both knew that she was not finished. Each was wanting to know what profound thing she was going to say.

"You are born, have families, like and hate things, look like normal people. But most of all, the things that make us the same is we feel. You know, love, cry, fear. All before we die. And you guys are my friends."

Unable to help it, Koma let his mouth drop open. Irimi leaned back against the wall. The girl's reasoning was sound, though her last words were the final blow. In the two weeks she had been at Antieku, this was the first time Kagome had told either of them anything along the lines of they were her friends. It left them speechless.

Kagome smiled widely at their reaction as she took the last bite of her sandwich and pushed the plate across the countertop. She was licking her fingers as she slid down from the stool, both watching the little girl as she made her way around the counter and gave them each a hug before going through the door and upstairs. The boss had said she was different from normal humans. Something she kept proving it. She didn't see them as a threat, no she saw them as someone she liked and respected.

_**TBC!**_


	5. Ch 04 Lost and Found

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters; that right belong to Rumiko Tkahashi. Nor do I own Tokyo Ghoul or its characters; that right belong to Sui Ishida.**

* * *

General P.O.V.

They were at it again, sparring against each other. The other Ghouls of the fourth ward had wisely just vacated the area except for the lone female who sat on the doorsteps to a rather run-down looking building. Her eyes were watching them from beneath short, pale orange-red hair as she smiled at them. It was a daily occurrence to see them go at it. All knew this.

So, as they continued to test their strength against each other, no one present had seen, let alone smelled the little girl that had walked into the middle of the fight, until Itori yelled aloud. Causing the world to both explode around them all and come to a complete standstill as they waited for the dust to settle. Leaving all three of them wondering just how the hell they hadn't seen or sensed her, and where she had just appeared from.

The soft coughing told them that the girl had survived as the rest of the dust settled to the ground. Revealing to their eyes ahead of what used to be black hair, now coated with the gray dust and dirt of the cement. As she sat there, legs spread wide with a Kagune between them. It was an impossible situation. There should have been no way that the girl should have escaped serious harm to their eyes.

No one present was able to move as they just stared at the girl, let the arm that she had been holding up drop, and looked around with wide, expressive blue eyes. The moment that she had seen the Kagune between her legs, each person readied themselves for screams to fill the air. Instead, a soft coo was heard as her hand reached out and hesitantly touched the Kagune. Which promptly zapped her, making her cry in shock, though it was not in pain before she smiled and giggled and pressed her hand flat against the Kagune.

No fear, pain, or shock was on the girl's face as she rubbed her little hand up and down the wing-like appendage. She was causing the owner of it to shudder as she laughed in delight before he withdrew it and hide it away. Making the girl pout a bit as she looked around her for the first time, those blue eyes getting impossibly wider in her little face as she saw the three of them.

Silently they watched as she stood and dusted herself off. Then the scream came. All were watching as she held up the dress, revealing pale legs and shorts instead of panties as she stuck a hand through the hole that was in the dress. Then panic and fear appeared on her face as she lamented the trouble she would be getting into when she got home that night from her Gramps for ruining another dress.

At this point, the woman on the steps stood up and walked over to the girl and knelt. She was drawing the girls' attention to herself, as well as a slightly watery smile. The two looked at each other for a few seconds before the woman held out her hand.

"Hey there, little girl, are you okay?" she asked her voice showing her curiosity and amusement as they all watched the girl put her hand in the one being offered with no thought.

Each was having the same thought, that the girl had no self-preservation at all. So blindly trusting.

"Yes, Miss. I am fine. Just going to get lectured by Gramps... again..." she mumbled as the woman led her away from the two males who were being silent spectators.

The look the woman gave them told them to stay quiet and not to move. Her eyes back to the girl once they were at the steps to the building; she sat down and began to dust the girl off. She was amazed that the girl truly was not hurt at all. And that she could smell the girl, unable to tell if she was human or Ghoul. Making her feel a bit on edge.

"So, what were you doing walking around here? Where is your Gramps at?" the woman asked, keeping her voice as gentle as possible.

The way the girl looked up at her before lifting one of her hands and showing that she had a piece of paper in it with a picture drawn on it. The woman couldn't help but look confused at this gesture before the girl shook the paper and her. Getting what the girl wanted, she took the paper and looked at the drawing on it and had to smother a bark of laughter.

"I am looking for those two men. There is something very, very important I have to tell them," the girl whispered to her, her blue eyes darting around as if it was a big secret. "Also, Gramps is back home. I snuck out again to search for these guys. It is crucial Miss that I find them and tell them what I have to. Then I can grow up and not have any regrets."

The sharp intake of air from one of the men at hearing the girl's words, had the woman looking harshly at them. When she looked back at the girl, she noted that she was staring intently at her, those blue eyes showing a wealth of intelligence that shouldn't be seen in a child so young.

"Oh!? Won't you get in trouble for sneaking out? And what do you have to tell them that is so important that you'd put yourself in danger?" she asked the girl.

The way those blue eyes narrowed before widening as the girl smiled. The woman had to keep from gagging herself. So, when the girl leaned in, placed a cupped hand around her ear, and whispered was a shock.

"I cannot tell you. But a year ago, I lost my family, so it is personal what I need to tell them."

Jerking back unintentionally from the tone the girl used, which was way too serious, the woman looked at the images drawn on the paper. Again she wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the situation.

"Okay, it is personal. So how far do you live from here? Would you like to be walked home?" she asked, as she felt her nerves start to jump the more time she spent in the girl's presence.

Those blue eyes were seemingly looking through her as if she was not there. It was very disconcerting to have that look directed at her and from a child no less.

"Nope, I don't need an escort home Miss. I live in the 20th ward, and I am sure that Gramps noticed I was gone by now. Been oh..." the girl said, stopping and turning away and looking up at the sky.

They all watched as she lifted a hand and moved it in an arc until it was even with the sun. The girl's lips moving as she seemed to be counting as she did so. Telling them, she was figuring out the passage of time.

"Three, almost four hours. I am aware that I will have an escort waiting for me once I leave you guys alone," she said as she turned to look at the woman again, pausing briefly as if realizing something. "I am sorry for being rude! I am Kagome Higurashi!"

With that, the trio felt shocked course through them as the girl stepped back and bowed to them each in the introduction of herself. She was making the odd situation a bit more awkward. When she righted herself, the girl kept her blue eyes on the woman, smiling benignly at her.

"Miss, I will trust you to get the message to the two I am looking for. The place I live with Gramps is on the back of the paper. The sooner, the better," Kagome said as she smiled knowingly at the woman.

"Uh...why me?" she asked, peeking at the other two who had varying looks of confusion and interest written on their faces. Only to have the girl lean in and whisper once more into her ear.

"Because of Miss, you are a knowledgeable person. I can tell you that you will do this because of your curiosity alone. And the knowledge it will bring you," Kagome said before pulling back and looking at the woman.

Who was clearly in shock. Then again, the girl bowed and turned, walking away. Stopping to politely say goodbye to the two guys and make her way back from where she came from. Leaving all three stunned and watching as she walked down the road, pausing only long enough for a tall, round man to step out from the alleyway and look at the girl before picking her up. They could easily tell that this man was a ghoul as he looked back at them, lashing out a bit with his aura before the girl smacked him for it.

Once they were gone from sight, the woman couldn't help it. She burst out into a fit of nervous giggles — her eyes back on the paper before her. The drawing was that of a child's, but it was very accurate of whom the girl was looking for. So, when she looked up as two shadows fell over her, she laughed even harder.

"Itori?" asked the white-haired man, his eyes narrowing.

The other one just pushed his headband further back on his head to keep his gray hair from his face as his black-stained eyes stared her down. Lifting the paper to them, knowing they heard most of what that strange girl said.

"Well, you heard her, she is looking for two men. And I am sure that you can recognize who she is looking for, right?" Itori said as she broke down into another fit of giggles as she continued to speak. "I think it would be worth finding them and making them check out what she has to tell them. Said she lost her parents."

The look the two exchanged as they saw the hand-drawn picture of crayon and colored pencil was undeniable who she was looking forward, leaving them both confused — letting the silence grow between the three of them before a deep chuckle broke it.

"Yomo, you just had your Kagune felt up by a child," he chuckled.

The way the silver-haired man blushed as he punched the darker haired man hard on the shoulder, eliciting a grunt of pain. The woman reached up and took the paper away from the said man, turning over and looked at the back. Only to go still at the address on the back of it. Recalling that the girl said she lived in the 20th ward.

"Uh... She lives at that new Cafe in the 20th ward. The one that caters to a select group of people, you two," she whispered as her eyes stared at the stylized script that spelled out Anteiku and it's address and hours.

The fact that both of them were now still again as it sunk in that the strange girl lived at a coffee shop that catered to their species was an odd revelation.

* * *

Three weeks later

Kagome was sitting at her desk upstairs, going over the books that Yoshimura had brought for her read and study. Since her aunt had clearly said that she had to attend school. Making her sigh as the knowledge, she poured over was stuff she already knew. Gramps had headed out earlier that night to do his rounds and see if he could find any Ghouls who needed help.

She was sure that something was happening around the city that he was going to get involved with. The man was similar to her in the aspect that trouble just found him whether he wanted it to or not. So, kicking her feet back and forth, she smiled. It had been some time since her last escape escapade. And the resulting trouble she had gotten into when Koma got her back the Cafe. But she had been successful in her mission.

Lifting her hand to inspect it, Kagome gave a low giggle. She had finally gotten to touch a Kagune. Though it had zapped her, it was nothing terrible, just a warning based on instincts. It had been warm to her touch, and it was both hard and soft before it vanished from her line of sight. The tall, silver-haired man that it had belonged too had been blushing to boot. It was so cute on him, she thought.

Groaning, Kagome leaned back in her chair as her tummy grumbled. It was time to get some food. The Cafe has closed already for the night, so she could go down freely and scavenge food that was kept for the rare human customers.

Just as she reached the doorway, her hand on the knob to open it, Kagome felt Gramps aura flare, as the sound of the shop's door was opened. Not hesitating, she pushed the door open and looked at him. He was dirty, covered in blood, which she was pretty sure was not his and carrying another ghoul — one whose aura was vaguely familiar to her.

Eyes widening, Kagome rushed around the back of the counter to the stockroom. Where she pulled open the freeze, grabbing a bit of the stored frozen flesh there. Then opening the fridge, she pulled out a small packet of blood. Then grabbing the First Aid box from its spot on the counter, Kagome rushed back to the main seating area to see that Gramps had the man sitting up at one of the tables.

The moment her eyes made contact with the Ghoul's, his eyes widened as she smiled brightly at him. Walking over with all her supplies, she noted that he pulled away from her, his cheeks dusting pink again. Looking up at Gramps, who indicated she needed to get water and call for either Irimi or Koma. A small nod of her head as she flounced off to do as requested. Her ears were catching Gramps speaking the man.

* * *

Kuzen P.O.V.

"You do not have to worry about the girl; she is harmless," he said to the silver-haired youth before him.

The look he got in return had him pausing as he looked to where Kagome had disappeared. An odd niggling feeling that he forgot something, something important was tugging at the back of his mind and shaking it off as he tore open the blood packet and thrust it at the young man, who took it and downed it in a few gulps — returning a bit of his parlor to normal as he looked over his wounds.

It was amazing that this boy was still alive after going up against CCG's top Ghoul hunter, Kishou Arima. Especially when he had no control over himself or his emotions. Speaking that something had happened that made the boy lose control — sighing when the soft padding of Kagome's feet was heard coming back.

Gladly he took the bowl of warm water and the dark washcloth she had thoughtfully brought with her. Dipping it in water and wringing it out, he held it to man. Who took it and washed his face and whatever else he could clean. Glad that boy's regeneration ability was already kicking in.

"What were you doing fighting so recklessly? And against that particular hunter?" he asked the youth, which he noted was still staring at Kagome as if she was a ghost.

After a few seconds, the young man gave him his reply. It was what he had expected, causing him to sigh. Earning a soft pat from Kagome on his hands as she smiled up at him.

"Where is your friend, Mister?" Kagome asked before Kuzen could speak up. Making him pause and just wait.

When the young man said he had run away, he watched as Kagome's face shut down in anger, before going on a rant that his friend was scum and that he should find better friends. When the man laughed at her little rant, Kouzen finally realized what that niggling feeling was. Though he had seen that drawing numerous times, he hadn't realized it was reasonably accurate. This was one of the two ghouls who had been fighting and caused the death of her parents.

Opening his mouth to tell Kagome to go upstairs, a loud knocking came from the Cafe's main door. Raising an eyebrow, he looked at the youth, then Kagome. Who was twitching as she glared at the door? Reaching out, he pushed her to open it.

The moment she opened the door, Kuzen heard two gasps of surprise before there was a howl of shock and pain, which means that it had to be the youth's friend who had run away. Which was confirmed when Kagome primly told the other youth he was scum for leaving his friends behind to save his keister. She was again leaving Kuzen to think that life was never boring with that little girl around.

Soon the two at the door were let in, one being a female he knew by reputation and an information broker of sorts. That and that both of them were apart of the clown gang of ghouls.

Stepping back so that the two could see that the one he brought here was alive and getting better by the second, he noticed that the dark-haired boy was limping, indicating that his cry of pain had been from a rather sharp, well placed kicks he had not expected. Then again, he knew that Kagome was more than anyone could ever fathom. And he knew already that Kagome valued friendship greatly, that she looked down on others who would abandon their friends.

"I think there needs to be some introductions done," He spoke up once the two others had gotten a good look at their friend.

The way all four sets of eyes turned to look at him, Kuzen realized that the four of them knew each other, which means that they'd met, probably on Kagome the last foray, after escaping the confines of the Cafe.

* * *

Kagome's P.O.V.

She was less than pleased with the man before her. So she hadn't bothered to check her temper when she had kicked him. The way both the guy and the girl had looked at seeing her meant they hadn't believed that she lived her or had some such doubt. But now she had the two guys here; Kagome just looked at Gramps who had said that they needed to introduce themselves.

"I already introduced myself the other day, Gramps," she said, her gaze still cold and unyielding as she kept looking at the headband-wearing Ghoul.

A small laugh came from the woman, drawing Kagome to look at her and seeing the woman winked at her playfully, causing a bit of the tension she was holding in her shoulder to ease.

"Well, I guess I can introduce myself first. I am Itori, nice to meet you again, Kagome. Yoshimura," The woman Itori said, her voice showing her mirth at the whole situation while being polite.

It did not surprise Kagome that the woman knew who Gramps was. In fact, the way her aura flared in amusement and smugness. She was a highly intelligent woman; it was apparent. That and Kagome was well aware of the fact that she'd be asking a lot of questions here shortly. Turning her gaze to the male Ghoul standing next to her, his black-tinted eyes watching her with a wariness of prey, Kagome smiled at him.

"Uta," was all they got from him.

Snorting Kagome turned to look at the Silver-haired guy. Who looked a lot better now that he had drunk the blood and cleaned himself up a little bit. The way he kept trying not to meet her eyes was funny. But then again, Kagome wondered if it had to do with touching his Kagune. Gramps, Koma, and Irimi had all denied her the right to do that. And she didn't want to let the opportunity go to waste that day.

"Renji Yomo." he finally said, or instead mumbled barely audibly.

Sighing, Kagome looked up to see that all four of the adults were looking at her. Rolling her eyes, she curtsied and said her name once more. Earning a small shake from Gramps at her actions.

"So, now that you have the two of them here care to tell us why you just didn't tell us the last time? I mean, it was obvious you knew who they were," Itori said, her voice dropping a few octaves in her excitement and eagerness.

Nodding her head, Kagome turned and walked over to the stools at the counter and climbed up on one, spinning to face them.

"Because I didn't want to air my business to the world, thank you very much," She quipped, earning a surprised look and a chuckle from Gramps.

"Okay... That is a bit odd coming from a child of what five or six?" Uta said.

"Six. And under normal circumstances, you'd be right. But Gramps here can tell you; I am far from normal. And what I have to say is personal, but Miss Itori can be present," Kagome said, shrugging her shoulders in an I-don't-care-kinda-manner.

The way the three just kept looking at her as if she was some strange specimen. Kagome couldn't help it as she began to giggle. Arms were coming to wrap around her waist as she did so. She was taking a few moments to get herself under control, while the rest of them were looking not so amused at her.

"Kagome," Gramps said, making her sit up straight and wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Sorry about that. Anyways, I wanted to find you two and do what I was always taught to do by my father," she said as she jumped down from the stool and walked back over to the trio.

Only stopping when her bare feet brushed against Yomo's booted one. Looking up from one to the other and back again, she placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at them, before lunging forward and throwing her hands around one of Uta's legs and one of Yomo's arms. Feeling the way they stiffened at her touch, clearly unsure of what to do or how to react.

"I forgive you," she stated easily as she withdrew her person from them.

It took a few minutes before Yomo spoke up, "Forgive us for what?"

He was confused. It showed not just in his aura, but on his face, which was usually a blank mask. Giving a small huff of indignation, Kagome stepped back, planted her hands on her hips, which she cocked to the side as she stared at them.

"A year ago, on my fifth birthday in the first ward, you two were fighting. My family got caught in the crossfire of that and died. My father was barely able to get me back to our home to keep me safe. He was seriously wounded," she explained slowly, feeling the pain rise in her chest, though she had never met her parents in this world. "But before he died, he reminded me that I had to forgive you guys. That thing's like this happened in the world because of many things. Gramps agreed when I told him. So, I have been looking for you guys for a few months now."

As she finished, she could see and feel their disbelief and awe. She was pretty sure that the disbelief was from stating that her family lived in the first ward, which was like wards three through four, under ghoul control. The CCG couldn't get a purchase there. More so since it was clown territory.

"You are telling me that we were fighting a year ago, in the first ward and killed your family... By accident?" Uta said, incredulity dripping from his voice.

"Yes," Kagome stated simply.

"That is impossible, I don't leave the fourth ward," he growled at her.

Unphased by his actions and tone, Kagome just stared back at him, unblinking and moving. The woman, Itori coughed to get both their attention.

"Actually, Uta, sometimes when you two really go at it, you tend to migrate. So what she says is not wrong. And you did end up destroying a good portion of the first ward near its border with the sixth ward," she pointed out, defending Kagome.

She was flashing a smile in thanks to the woman, who was just watching her with a calculating gleam in her dark eyes.

"Kagome does speak the truth. I have been to her home in the first ward. I go with her every Sunday to take care of the family lands. It is a Shinto shrine," Gramps spoke up, making the other three look at him in shock. "And since it is so late at night and I know the Doves will be out looking for two of you three, stay here. Eat and drink and rest. This is a haven for Ghouls."

Laughing delightedly at what Gramps said, Kagome clapped her hands and let her gaze land back on Yomo, who didn't seem too pleased with the looks she was giving him.

"Hey, hey, do you think I can touch your Kagune again!?" she blurted out.

The way Uta and Itori burst out laughing as Yomo flushed darkly and pushed his chair further from her, as a low groan came from Gramps. Kagome realized that that was a no.

"Kagome, that is rude. You have been told you cannot touch Kagune's. Why did you do that? It is very rude and impersonal young lady; It is the equivalent if someone random person came up to you and touched you inappropriately," Gramps lectured, making Kagome drop her head.

"Sorry... It is just that he has a pretty one... It was like wings that could produce lightning. Warm to the touch, soft and hard at the same time," she muttered as she hung her head in shame at the rebuke. She realized that she had done something bad.

Bowing at the waist, she gave Yomo an apology, only to feel a hand on her head, rubbing it lightly. Lifting her head, he looked at her, and his eyes told her that she had been forgiven. Smiling as a rather large yawn escaped her, Kagome glanced up at the clock, seeing how late it was. It was well past her bedtime, though she felt lighter at having given the two forgiveness and happy that she was forgiven for a transgression of her own.

_**TBC!**_


	6. Ch 05 New Faces

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Tokyo Ghoul; that right belongs to Sui Ishida.**

* * *

A year had come and gone. Kagome was now seven and in the second grade. Her uniform for Meyin Academy - Elementary Division was bright red that could be spotted from anywhere. With a sigh, she trudged down the sidewalk to Anteiku. In her hand was a small scroll that held her final grades for the year. Summer vacation was right around the corner, just a few days away. But that didn't mean squat to her since she would have the same routine as she did now.

As she strolled by a small vegetable shop, a warm voice called out to her. Stopping, she looked up at the aged woman who smiled down at her with kind-looking eyes. Kagome was not fooled at all; this woman was a Ghoul. Lifting a hand, she gave a polite wave before continuing. The heat was beating down on her head as she let her mind slip back to thoughts of why the other gods had sent her down here, telling her to remain impartial. Something was seriously off with those parting words, more so when she had been placed where she was in the path of direct harm of a ghoul. Not that she thought of that at that point and time, all she could do was feel for the Old man that she had adopted as her Gramps.

The Cafe was doing well. It made her heart swell with pride. Most of the customers, or regulars, knew she was a human child that lived there. Under the protection of not just Kuzen, but the others that worked there as well. Generally, they just accepted her, since no Ghoul would harm or even eat a child that was either Human or Ghoul. In fact, that was actually what her sour mood was about. The rumors that had been flying around about a Gourmet Ghoul that had appeared in the 20th ward. It had the fine hairs on her body standing on end. But she had been told expressly not to do anything.

Sighing in a melancholy manner as she reached the steps that would lead her into the home she had. Inside, she could feel all the familiar aurae of those she called friends and family. People she wanted to protect, no matter what. Including her Aunt, who was a somewhat eccentric woman, she had found out. Ryouko was just... well, something else. It made her smile how she did rounds around Koma. Which, in reality, was not a bad thing; the man had a bit of ego where his past was concerned.

Reaching up to open the door, she let out a startled gasp as a large hand reached over her and did it for her. Looking up, she saw the dark eyes of Yomo. A faint smile on his lips as she laughed. The man was still one of the most silent Ghouls around, fitting of his moniker _The Raven_. And in the few months that he had been coming around after being brought there hurt that one night, he had grown. Already she could see his face starting to shape into his adulthood. He'd have a very chiseled jaw and very rugged features. The bonus was him being the stoic, silent type, not much for conversation, though he always listened.

Yeah, a real heartthrob that left a trail of broken hearts in its wake. At that thought, Kagome started to giggle uncontrollably. Seeing the brief quizzical look before she was propelled before him into the warm, open space that served as the Cafe. All eyes trained on them as they came up the short hall and staircase. Still giggling, Kagome tried to dispel the utterly ridiculous image of Yomo of being a playboy.

Through her giggles died in her throat at the sight of her Aunt sitting at the counter, brown-black eyes looking at her. Bowing her head, Kagome walked over to this world's version of a biological family she had. Climbing up on the tall stool, she slid the report to Ryouko. Who took it and looked it over, eyebrows jumping up on her forehead and groaning, already knowing what was written on it since the staff didn't seem to think that they needed to seal a report card until middle school.

Shrugging her shoulders, Kagome waited until the report card was passed around the room for everyone to see. Well, those that mattered where she was concerned. There were only two regulars in at the moment, playing chess at their regular table. So, with bated breath, she just kept on waiting until the last person, Yomo himself, looked at the report card. When he just raised an eyebrow and looked at her in silent question, she grinned sheepishly.

"What!? If they are wrong, I will correct them. This is my education... you know?" she said, ending it in a question.

She was sure if this were a cartoon, all of them would have a sweatdrop over their head. Her grades were impeccable. There was no fault to be found there. She helped out in class, making the work easier to understand for some of her classmates. But one thing that Kagome didn't like was when something was taught wrong. So, of course, being herself, she spoke up, politely of course, and corrected the teacher.

"Kagome, we all know you smart and have to wait until your a third grader to take an IQ test and then placement test to be moved up. But correcting your teachers, even politely and nicely, is wrong. It undermines them," Ryouko said as several agreeing grunts and coughs followed after her Aunt finished.

Resting her elbows on the countertop, Kagome rested her chin in her hands and looked at them all. Knowing when to fold due to being outvoted, she pouted at them all. Before giving a resigned sigh and nodding her head. It was easier just to agree, but know that they knew that she would not stop doing it. Especially with the looks, they were giving her, all dubious on her agreeing.

Hours passed, and they were getting ready to close the shop when the bell rang as the door opened. Kagome felt her go rigid at the feel of the Ghoul, who was now standing in the opening of the stairwell. Her blue eyes narrowing as she looked at him. Gramps greeted him, politely explaining that they were closing down.

She could see just how well he was put together — the air of gentleman in appearance only. The way the man just smiled disarmingly had her scooting away and pressing up against Miss Ishimi. Who instinctively put her hand around her shoulders. Looking up, she caught the woman's eyes and shook her head and earning a quick widening of her eyes before she was looking back at the man. In the last year, both Koma and Ishimi had learned more about her and had started to take her to the first ward to the shrine.

At first, she had thought they would hate her, demand she leave Anteiku. But instead, they remained calm, of course, Kagome was sure it was gramps influence and asked her for her thoughts. Where she explained that she believed wholeheartedly. Then reminded them of that conversation she had with them last year, how they were all the same. It had earned a lot more trust and respect from them. Because she could have killed them on a whim, they knew she was not like that Kagome had come not to like the CCG at all.

Yeah, everyone who either lived, worked, or came to Anteiku on a regular base knew where she stood. Even if it was a bit odd. But Kagome kept her eyes glued to the new male as he bowed again, introducing himself as Shuu Tsukiyama. Though he was doing what was right for a new Ghoul to the 20th ward, Kagome could see in his aura that he was not as he appeared to be. Something she knew all about, having learned that the hard way while time traveling and adventuring all over Feudal Japan.

So the moment the man straightened himself up, his eyes flashing in innocent merriment as Gramps turned around and made the introductions, Kagome felt a chill run down her spine. There, in his aura, was a clear image of his recent _kill_. Curling her hands into a fist, she pressed back against Ishimi tighter, slowing her breathing as the urge to lash out at the vile man rose strongly in her. The thing that had been plaguing her thoughts since she had heard of it was right there in the place she called home, her sanctuary — a threat to those she loved.

"Oh... The rumors I had heard... they were real!" he said, his voice smooth as silk as his eyes looked at her.

Putting on a small tight smile that Kagome was sure was barely polite from the quick look that Gramps gave her. She did a little bow using just her head as she watched warily. The way he raised both his eyebrows at her, his eyes gleaming, showing the faint tint of red.

"She is shy. Please forgive her. New people make her a bit cautious. Poor thing has been through a lot," Ishimi spoke up.

Lifting her head, Kagome looked up at her. Noting the small change in her aura as she spoke. Then looking back at the man, she saw his face morph just ever so slightly.

"Still, it is a unique situation. Though it does warm my heart to see it. You all have such kind hearts. But as Mister Yoshimura stated you are closing and it is late, I do not wish to overstay my welcome," Shuu said, giving an extravagant bow at the waist.

But not once did he break his eye contact with her. Sucking in a sharp breath and chewing on her bottom lip, Kagome just tilted her head in acknowledgment once more. The moment he was gone, her view of the stairwell was gone, and she was picked up. Dark eyes were meeting her with a heavy look. Shaking her head, Kagome realized that it was reproving as well. Realizing what was happening, Kagome buried her face in the crook of Gramps' neck, hugging him as she got herself under control.

While her powers had not manifested, they had activated enough that they cleared the air. Hating that she had them, all of them, but being so young and small that her control was pathetic. It frustrated her, making her a liability, which had made everyone in the room angry when she forcefully extracted a promise that if she was ever a threat to them, to end her without hesitation and mercy. Unchecked and unable to control them, she would harm a lot of people she cared about as well as innocent people. Human's included.

After expounding on that one, the shock that had registered on their faces was priceless and hurt. It made them all realize that Kagome was not just unusual or unique, but worse than the CCG.

"Kagome, what about him set you off?" the whisper from Koma. His voice was serious.

"I saw it... I know who he is... As do you, Gramps," she whispered, knowing that Ishimi and Koma had heard.

The way their auras fluctuated was proof enough. And there was nothing any of them could do about that man being in their ward. It would be an act of aggression, violence, and draw the attention of the CCG to their home. A place that thanks to the patrols Gramps, Yomo, and a few others did, was becoming a peaceful place for both humans and Ghouls to co-exist. A place she would protect with her life no matter what.

_**TBC!**_


	7. Ch 06 The Cup Over Floweth

**Disclaimer: I do not know InuYasha or its characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Tokyo Ghoul or its characters, they belong to the amazing Sui Ishida-sama and **

**Shin Towada-sama. I do own the crazy Idea for this story and plot bunnies contained within.**

**Author's Note: Just a heads up, but I am aware that I introduced a certain silver-lilac haired Ghoul in the last chapter. And I have done my research very well. If you all will recall that this is 10 years before the start of the actual storyline than he is but a child. Of about 11-12 years of age. His family was a huge socialite family, that was well known internationally. Specializing in Export/Import of Metals, textiles and... Surprise... **_**FOOD! **_**So, it is safe to say for this story, even after his family was destroyed, he had started young as **_**a gourmet. Which due to family genetics, each person's is slightly altered and different. HENCE KAGOME IS ABLE TO SAY WHAT SHE DID!**_

* * *

A month had passed since their young visitors had first shown up in the Cafe. There had been a few more visits, one with his grandfather, who she had gotten the same vibe from. But the old man had been patient and taken the young man to task. He is giving them all his name. Shuu Tsukiyama. It still didn't sit well with her as she walked home from school, feeling eyes on her back.

It would be a form of weakness to look at. To try and spot who it was. Though Kagome had a good idea as the person was a friggin' creeper in her books now. Giving a small, petulant sigh at her predicament, Kagome continued to walk forward, eyes on her destination, which was just two more city blocks down from her current location. The urge to lash out with her Reiki was very tempting but would serve no purpose. Another thing that she was sure that Old Man Tsukiyama had picked up on, from an offhand vague comment he had made.

Rolling her eyes up to the sky, Kagome felt another aura pop up on her radar. Making her smile as she quietly giggled to herself. Pursing her lips, she began to whistle the children's tune that her name came from and pausing after the first verse was done. Sure enough, an answering whistle was heard doing the second verse. In the last year, she had built one heck of a bond with the woman, loving it when she came to visit the Cafe, though it was a bit saddening that her other usual cohort was not with her.

Slowing her pace, Kagome burst out into the lyrics and was soon joined by Itori herself. The sight of the red-haired ghoul had her face practically split in two from how wide her smile was — seeing a bright sunny smile on her face as well. Once they finished the song, Kagome put her small hand in Itori's as they walked.

"Hey kiddo, how are you today? Did you hear about the things going on inward four?" she asked.

The smile still on her face, Kagome looked up at the woman with solemn eyes. The only indicator that she had, making the older woman nodded her head as they neared the Cafe.

"It is why you are here to see Gramps?" she asked softly.

The slight nod of her head had Kagome looking down at the sidewalk. Only to have her vision swim, causing the sidewalk to look like waves rolling to crash on the shore. Feeling her breath hitch in her chest, Kagome blinked rapidly.

"Hey, you alright there, kiddo?" Itori said.

Looking at the woman, Kagome saw her kneeling before her. Slowly Kagome nodded her head and smiled. She was communicating silently with her eyes. It took a few seconds before Itori looked like she was believed her, but soon they were on their way once more. Unsure of what just happened, Kagome pushed it to the back of her mind as they came to a halt at the front of Antieku. It was time for the regular nightly routine.

* * *

It was another week before it finally hit Kagome and hard what was going on. That incident had been the first of many over the last week. And it horrified her, as well as made her curse the Kami's who were probably having a good laugh at her predicament. One they had set up by turning her into a small child. Standing there, she wobbled back and forth as she looked at Kuzen. She was seeing worry reflected in his eyes as he reached for her, causing Kagome, even in a fever-induced state, to step back, shaking her head.

It was a good thing that the Cafe was closed for the day. Early closure on Sunday. Shaking her head as he tried to reach for her again. A small whimper was crawling up her throat as she felt the world start to spin just as her body toppled over. Unable to halt her fall, Kagome was unable to stop Kuzen from touching her. The flare of pink-lilac light had him pulling his hands back, eyes wide as they bled black and his pupils turned red. Then the world was dark around her, blissfully so.

* * *

He was in shock at what had just happened. The girl had been acting odd for the last week, and now she was glowing while unconscious on his cafe floor. His hands were burned but healing quickly. The fact that Kagome was not doing this herself a testament, even as he watched that light flickers dimmer to grow brighter. That she was fighting to control it while being knocked out.

With a sigh, he turned and looked at Koma and Irimi. Both of whom had been informed over the last year of what she was after they had made a group trip to the First Ward and the Sunset Shrine. The horror on their faces had slowly turned to understanding as Kagome had explained things to them. And they only become more protective of the smart-mouthed little girl.

"Get blanket and toss them over her. I need to call her Aunt Ryoko," he said. Watching as they moved into action.

With a sigh, he stepped away from the girl and sat on a stool, reaching over the bar counter, grabbing the old dial phone from its hiding spot. The number having been committed to memory, Kuzen dialed it and waited. Glad that it only took two rings before it was answered.

"Hello, Ryoko, speaking. How may I help you this evening?" came that cajoling toned voice.

"It's Yoshimura. It's Kagome. She is passed out, feverish, and glowing pink-lilac on my cafe floor. Do you have an idea of what is going on?" he said.

There was a long pause before a resigned sigh came. "Yes, Kuzen, I do. At her age, it should not be happening. This is something that only happens during puberty. But then again, nothing my niece does fits the norm," Ryoko said, her voice sounding suddenly tired. "Here is what you need to do. Get a nice thick barrier between you and her. Then get her to something that is a medium. We discussed this. Water is best, but if you have plenty of soil, that works too. Then put her down, and if she wakes up, tell her to force all that extra holy energy out of her body into it. If she is unconscious, use a stick and put her hand in there and wait."

Nodding his head at what he was instructed to do, Kuzen smiled and said thank you as he hung up the phone. There was a secret sewer tunnel right under the Cafe for Ghouls. Since there were many, who didn't want to walk amongst the humans but still wanted to receive his help, looking over at Kagome, seeing her face scrunched up in pain, he couldn't help worrying that washed through him. She was now swathed in several thick blankets.

Getting up, he closed the distance and picked her up. Feeling a small amount of the Reiki leak through and caress at him. It didn't burn so much as tingled with slight pain attached.

"Open the hatch in the back I need to get to the sewers with her," He said.

Irimi nodded and was gone, the sound of something heavy being turned then opened was the only way he knew she was doing as told. A small nod of his head to ease Koma before he was down the hallway, into the back room. He was seeing Irimi standing by the hatch, which he jumped down. His feet were making an echoing thud noise as he walked to the edge of the platform. Jostling Kagome and getting a groan from her as her eyes fluttered open partially.

"Hey there, I am going to set you down. We are under the Cafe, in an old abandoned sewer. You need to put your hand in the water and let that power of yours flow out into it, Okay?" he said, keeping his voice soft.

The small nod he got of her head as he set her down and back away to a very safe distance. He watched as she struggled to get free of the cocoon of blankets, before half falling over the unrailed edge. She was making him tense ready to be purified if he had to, to keep her from drowning herself. But the soft sound of her hands splashing as she went no further kept him rooted.

It was but seconds as her labored breathing echoed around as the water around her and down the tunnels turned a brilliant pink-lilac and glowed. To say it was breathtakingly beautiful would be an understatement as it lit up the underground area and surrounding tunnels. But Kuzen instincts were telling him to either run or kill whatever was giving off the pure energy and then run. It was hard to fight against what his body told him to do.

Swallowing as his throat felt desert dry, Kuzen felt his eyes widen as his ears picked up the sound of voices echoing from one of the side tunnels. Two voices that were very familiar and getting closer by the second. And from the sounds they were making as they rushed towards this area, they had the same idea as his instincts and were acting on it. To make matters worse, so much worse, they hadn't been informed yet of the girls' nature. Both had become so endeared by the girl's natural charm, that pulls of hers that drew any and all to her side. Made them want to protect her.

Groaning as he pushed away from the wall, not even trying to think of how he had ended up pressing against it. With a singular mindset, Kuzen moved towards where the sounds of footsteps and voices were growing louder. Quickly jumping from the platform, he'd been on to the small catwalk that led into the tunnel as the two emerged from it. Both had eyes wide as they saw him, then looked behind him. Knowing what they were seeing, Kagome hanging over the edge, hands in the water, the same glow around her that was traveling through said water — cleansing it.

"You will not get past me," he bit out. Narrowing his eyes as the two halted before him, bodies tensing.

"What is going on? How is Kagome producing that god awful light that has our instincts wanting to kill her?" Uta spat out.

Shaking his head, Kuzen didn't even look at the girl. Just keeping his hearing focused on her in case he had to go after her if she fell into the water. While keeping his gaze pinned on the two young men before him. This would be a make or break deal. Causing Kagome a lot of heartaches as she saw them as her family. And if they decided that she was a threat that they didn't want anything to do with, it would kill her inside.

"She is very special. What you are seeing is what she has kept hidden, because she doesn't want to be our enemy. I know you both have felt that she was different from the beginning. Wise beyond her years, strange in other manners. This is what it was," He said, his voice soft.

The glow began to fade away, letting the tunnels grow dim once more. Silence fell over them like a heavy mantle as they stared at each other until pained coughing had all three of them turning their gazes to Kagome. Who had sat up, looking at them through dull, pain hazed, dark blue eyes? But it was clear that there was a worry, fear, sadness, and resignation that said she knew she had lost something.

Shifting his body out of the way, giving the two behind him a good view, he saw Kagome collapse, unconscious once more on the cold cement. Not even waiting as he heard them suck in twin breaths, he was moving back to her. Once by her side, Kuzen bundled her back into the blankets and took her up the ladder back into the Cafe. If the two wanted to know more than they'd follow after. Right now, his first concern for the girl, a meer child who wanted peace and coexistence between humans and ghouls. A girl he saw as his own, even after the loss of his daughter years before. Kuzen knew without a doubt that he'd give his life for her, as would both Enji Koma and Kaya Irimi.

Both of whom were waiting for him and his precious bundle. Worry etched into their faces as he made a small motion to leave the hatch open. He was making his way back to the Cafe and the stairs that would lead to the upper floors.

_**TBC!**_


	8. Ch 07 Do You Still Want Me?

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi; nor do I own Tokyo Ghoul, that right belongs to Sui Ishida. I do own the crazy Idea that I am putting the character through.**

* * *

Two weeks had gone by since her power had swelled. Two weeks that felt like years to her. And She knew that at the moment, as two sets of eyes looked at her, guarded and assessing. She wanted to run, hide, to altogether avoid this whole situation, just like she'd been doing for the past two weeks. But no, everyone had conspired against her, the traitors.

So, as she stood there, body tensed pensively waiting to hear what Uta and Renji wanted nothing to do with her anymore. Kagome fought back the tears that burned her eyes — making her vision blurry.

"Kagome," Renji said, his voice a low, quiet rumble.

Slowly she lifted her head, dragging her eyes to meet his and causing her whimper softly at what she saw. He was angry with her. And it hurt badly. But Kagome didn't raise her hands to rub at her chest like she wanted too. No, she stood there waiting for the condemnation, his rejection of her very being.

"Kagome," Renji said again.

Still, she said nothing, hating the tears that wanted to fall. Tring to mentally steel her nerves. Because she refused to cry in front of either Renji or Uta, knowing full well, her thoughts and emotions were showing. A thing even after a few thousand years she couldn't change. It was a part of who she was — an open, honest person.

A soft sigh came from Uta before he spoke, "Renji, she is distraught. And waiting. You are not getting a peep from her."

His words caused Renji to frown as he continued to look down at her. Of course, Kagome couldn't help but flinch at that. It morphed his face into something bordering on scary. And she knew scary. Had fought against and alongside it many times.

"Kagome, birdie, you need to breathe," Uta said, chuckling.

Blinking her eyes rapidly, she exhaled. She was shocked that she had been holding her breath. This caused Renji to close his eyes and shake his head as a look of exasperation briefly appeared on his face. Though when he opened his eyes and looked at her again, his anger seemed to have lessened.

"Kagome, why have you been hiding and running from Uta and me?" He asked her in a gentle voice.

She felt her bottom lip began to tremble as she just looked at him. She was seen in not only his face but Uta's as well, that her emotions were evident as the sun rising in the east. With a quiet sob of shook her tiny frame, Kagome did her best to steel herself for what she was about to say. Only to go still as she gathered up into a light hug. They are causing her to break as she cried into the crook of Renji's neck.

"Do you think so little of us that we'd abandon you without finding out the answer first?" Uta whispered next to her as she felt her back being patted.

Unable to formulate words, Kagome just shook her head no, while keeping it buried against Renji's neck. Her small hands fisting into his black T-shirt like he'd vanish if she let go.

"Than calm down little birdie and tell us what it is your fear?" Uta continued, still whispering.

With half a hiccup, half sob, Kagome raised her head enough to look at him. Seeing a patient and gentle look on his face. Even if he was seemingly impassive looking, it brought a watery smile to her face. Earning her a raised, pierced eyebrow as he held his arms up to her. He was assuaging her fears further.

Wiggling in Renji's arms letting his shirt go, she reached for Uta. Only to have Renji sigh as a soft, lilting laugh came from Itori. Then she was passed over, small nose wrinkling at the smell that always accompanied Uta, do to him making a mask.

Once she was settled in his arms, Kagome took a deep breath and spoke barely above a whisper, "That you guys would reject me because I'm a bigger monster than either of you. And I don't want to lose any more important people to me. I saw the look in your twos eyes."

As she finished, she waited for either Renji's or Uta's to say something. So, when Itori spoke, Kagome whipped her head around, causing her face to connect painfully with Uta's. Making both of them hiss from said pain as Itori, Renji, and everyone else in the room to chuckle in good humor.

Once it died down, Itori spoke again, "Well, Kagome, I don't think you have to worry. These two adore you. and if not for you, none of us would have met."

She was feeling her lips pull downwards into a frown. Kagome looked at the red-haired woman. Slowly she just shook her head no once more. She was causing the room to fill with tension once more.

"Kagome?" Irimi asked. There underground, seeing her disperse her reiki as Renji and Uta had. But Itori was calm as a clam, asking her questions.

Once she finished giggling, ignoring the concerned or quizzical being given by everyone else, Kagome leveled a serious look at Itori as she gave her reply, "Yes and no. But since we are on this topic, it'd be best to show you all... at the shrine. Is that okay, gramps?"

When Kuzen looked at her for a few long seconds before nodding his head, the moment her shoulders slumped, Kagome felt the rest of her tension slip away.

"We will be closed tomorrow and make a day of it," He said, giving a wide smile. "that way you'll be able to answer any and all questions. On top of doing what you are planning."let it fall against Uta's shoulder. Not

Giving a small nod of her head, Kagome let it fall against Uta's shoulder and not fighting how tired she was as her eyes slid shut. Unaware of the content happy smile on her lips. Nor the amused looks of the six adults as they just watched as she passed out completely.

_**TBC!**_


	9. Ch 08 Bleeding Your Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi; nor do I own Tokyo Ghoul, that right belongs to Sui Ishida. I do own the crazy Idea that I am putting the character through.**

* * *

Kagome took a deep breath; her nerves were still on edge from the confrontation yesterday. And now, she stood on the ground of the Shrine with everyone else coming up the stairs. Her ears were picking up the different sounds that their footsteps make. The way each person's aura fluctuated. It told her a story that was not exactly pretty or pleasant. But this was her life at the moment. These people she adopted as her own family. And today, she would cement that in their minds by giving them something that in the future would be precious.

Exhaling, she turned her tiny body around and looked at the six adults. Three of whom were there for the first time and looking around the place. Staying quiet, she let them explore with their eyes. As their aurae were telling her that they were going to be polite, or in Itori's case, in awe of being on holy grounds after seeing the other Ghouls being slammed back by the barrier. That had made Kagome smile when all three of their aura's had flared wildly in shock and confusion before Gramps had explained briefly.

When their eyes met hers, Kagome bowed respectfully at her waist as she spoke, "Welcome to the Higurashi Shrine, or what used to be known as the Sunset Shrine, Tokyo. My home. Please feel free to make yourselves at home. I will explain things to you shortly."

Once she finished speaking formally, Kagome stood and made her way to the little Shrine and kneels. Closing her eyes and clasping her hands before her body, she prayed for the lives of the three ghouls who were killed when they had crawled out of the sewer. It had been easier to get to the first ward going through the sewers, but that didn't mean that they were safer, either. And it was her duty as a priestess, and more, to pray for their soul's safety in the afterlife.

* * *

He had no words for what he was seeing, experiencing. The purity of the air was different than the rest of Tokyo, that was for sure. And that such a place existed was like a fairy tale. But here he was standing and living it. His dark eyes watched Kagome as she bowed, spoke formally that no child should have mastery of, before going to the small Shrine and kneeling. The soft mumbling she was doing was a prayer for the Ghoul's they'd had to kill after leaving the underground tunnels.

Shaking his head, he looked at Kuzen, Irimi, and Enji. Who he quickly noted was relaxed and idling around. They exuded patience that said they were familiar with this place and routine, which had him lifting a pierced eyebrow at them. Irimi just smiled and shook her head at him to indicate that he'd have to wait for an explanation. Making him want to pout; being bored was not something he did well.

Putting on a smile, Uta looked at Itori and Yomo and walked toward the area behind the small two-story yellow house. His eyes were taking in as much detail as he could. The way a gentle breeze blew, rustling the half-dead grass. The overly large tree that was roped off. The sign before it saying, _Goshinboku - God Tree_. A concept that he found absurd. Then again, Kagome was something else, so why not?

As he rounded the corner, he went still. There before his eyes were three dirt mounds, with wooden planks shoved into the ground. He felt Yomo and Itori come to a stop behind him, and he moved to the side. His mind was readily recalling the first time that he had seen Kagome. The message she had given Itori, though she knew who they were. Then that night a few weeks later. It had Uta frowning as he made his way to the graves. There he saw the names written on them in charcoal. Grandpa Souten Higurashi. Father Tomoko Higurashi. Mother Kun-loon Higurashi & unborn brother Souta Higurashi.

It had his stomach bottoming out. Guilt welling up as he squatted down next to them. The knowledge that he had taken these people from her a little over a year ago because he was fighting with Yomo for the hell of it. But the girl, sweet and scary thing she was, didn't hold it against them. And all because her father had taught her that it was wrong. To forgive. To be caring and loving, of both humans and Ghouls alike.

"It's a bit awkward, isn't it?"

Turning his head, Uta looked at Itori, to see the rare sad look on her face and in her eyes. He just nodded his head. Yomo was just a silent, stoic statue as he stared at the graves unmoving.

* * *

He watched, knowing it would take a bit, as Kagome did her routine. It had been months since any Ghouls had been killed coming to the Shrine. Kuzen smiled when he heard the softly spoken words. Kagome was indeed an enigma. One he wanted to protect. She represented what he ultimately wanted to do in the long run. Have both Ghouls and Humans live in harmony with each other. She was proof it could happen if it was applied, and the mass fear was erased.

Giving a small sigh, he turned to look at the others and already knowing where the other three were at. With a slight nod of his head, he sent Enji back to get them. It would not do well for them or Kagome if they wallowed in the guilt from the reality of their actions. When the man smiled and trotted off, he saw Irimi looking down at Kagome. A small smile on her lips.

He knew what Kagome intended to do. Kuzen was no fool. But she would give them a choice. The idea she had would take a long time to come to fruition. An idea he would do everything he could to make it come true. Though it would be high risk and one could never tell what the future would throw at them to deter that idea. Until then, Kuzen had silently sworn to himself to protect that special little girl and make her dream come true as it ran parallel to his own.

* * *

Yomo didn't know what to think, or even really how to feel. Seeing the proof before his eyes of his actions, all he could do was be grateful that Kagome had survived. Even at the cost of her own family. Though he was curious about why she had brought them here. What her big secret was. He knew from the first time he saw her and unwillingly interacted with her, that Kagome was no normal human girl.

At recalling what had happened, Yomo closed his eyes and refused to let the heat rise to his face. It was inappropriate. And way to intimate. Though he couldn't be mad, she was six years old and curious. No fear on her face as she saw his Kagune, just reached out to get shocked before looking surprised and then touched it.

"You guys."

At the sound of Enji's voice, Yomo spun around and looked at the red-haired man. He saw the look in his brown eyes and nodded his head. Not waiting for the other two, he marched stiffly and quickly towards the front of the Shrine. He didn't want to dwell on the past. It was not the place he was supposed to be. And his curiosity was starting to get to him anyway.

* * *

She stood up and dusted off her knees. With a definitive clap her hands, Kagome turned around just to see Yomo, Itori, and Uta appear from the back of her family's house. It had her brow knitting just a bit as she read their aura's, causing her to sigh. But she put on a gentle smile and shook her head at them. Then walked over to the giant Red Tori and placed her hand on it.

"I...am sure you have noticed... that I am not a normal little girl," she said, her voice rather bland.

There was a loud snort, a soft laugh, and a subsequent annoyed sigh. It had Kagome looking at the three newest people to come to the Shrine. Smiling widely up at them, letting them know she had intentionally stated the obvious. She was causing them to relax and smile back at her, which is what she wanted as she took a deep breath and shifted her hand over the strips of fuda paper plastered about head height for her.

"My family were practicing Shinto and Buddhist. And we had a secret... we had...no have a special ability. Uta... Yomo... you saw it not too long ago. And I am sure your instincts screamed for you to kill the threat," she said, pausing to look at them with a stern look on her face.

When their eyes widened before they both nodded, Kagome steeled herself a bit more, shifting her gazes to Itori, who had heard rumors through the odd little underground mill she had. Then she stepped back and pressed her back to the Tori; she let her Reiki enveloped her, creating a very visible lilac halo around her body.

"It is called Reiki, a manifestation of my spiritual powers. Only those with true holy power can manifest it. Yes, that means I can kill with a touch, Gramps can confirm that." she said, slamming her barriers back down on her Reiki.

She saw the way that Yomo and Uta tensed. She knew that Irimi and Enji were as well. Gramps was just relaxed, completely fine, and controlling his instinct to attack her. While she kept her gaze focused on a shocked and horrified Itori. The way the woman's aura was flaring wildly as her eyes shifted from their beautiful brown to the red iris with black sclera was telling.

"It is alright. This is why I was scared to tell you. I meant it when I said I didn't want to lose any more people who were important to me. And that includes you three. And the reason I brought you here today," she said. Her head was starting to lower, making Kagome hate being a child. "I wanted to show you, tell you... and make you an offer... Gramps, Miss Irimi, and Mister Enji already accepted it."

With that, she patted the fuda's that were attached to the red Tori pole — purposely drawing their attention to it. Each strip had a name on it, as well as with a very carefully crafted spell that would allow them and them alone to enter the Shrine without her. It took a lot out of her to make each one. Just like it would if she wanted to make a subjugation necklace. And with her current abilities, which outweighed her body's physical ability to make them, it would drain her. But this was something they had to decide.

"Kagome, what are those pieces of paper?"

Letting a smile appear, she looked at Itori. Glad that she was able to read people so well. She had banked on Itori's need for knowledge to smother her fear and instincts. She was giving a soft giggle, causing the woman to blink. While the other two looked very uncertain.

"They are fuda sutra slips. A spell, charm... if you will. Infused with my Reiki, each fuda has Gramps true name, Irimis' and Enji's full name written on it as well as the explicit permission that they can come to this place without me in attendance," she explained, allowing the smile to vanish from her face. "This place is naturally protected. No other Ghouls, but those I have allowed can enter here. The same goes for the CCG Doves. They cannot enter here without my permission."

She waited, watching as her words sank into their heads. The realization as it dawned, the protection and opportunity that was being presented. She knew them to be trustworthy people. But would they be willing to do what it took to get what she was offering? Making sure to control her breathing, remain passive, hand still over the Fuda papers, and not moving, since she was well aware that their instincts that she was a predator. One that came in a very unassuming packaging.

"What... would have to be done... for that to work?" Uta asked.

Slowly she blinked her eyes at him. This was the make or break part.

"Mix your blood with the ink that is infused with my blood and Reiki," she stated bluntly.

As she watched them, she saw in her peripheral vision Gramps, Irimi, and Enji moved towards her. Their presence was comforting and supportive. Letting the other three know that they had willingly done so.

"How do you... procure our blood, Kagome-chan?" Itori asked, her voice showing her hesitancy.

This had Kagome sucking her bottom lip into her mouth; how she got their blood had caused a bit of an issue with both Irimi and Enji. Of course, they didn't get this little introductory speech either.

"You willingly give it... by slicing your flesh on... a sword that is a family heirloom," she said, flinching as she felt their aurae spike once more, just a bit more violently than before.

"A... sword? Do you have to stab us with a sword? Your family owns a quinque?" Uta said, disbelief coloring his voice.

At this, Kagome let her own disgust at that single word color her face as she hissed. Her reaction had Gramps clamping down on her shoulders in an attempt to calm herself.

"No. I do not own one of those foul things. This is a sword that is human-made. And no, I won't have to fu- I will not have to stab you. You run your hand along the blade while my Reiki is infused in it. And no, you won't scar," she growled.

* * *

Itori was amazed at the venom that the little girl she had come to adore was spilling with her words. The level of hate that was put into even trying to talk about a quinque. It proved how much she valued the life of a Ghoul. So, with a smile curling her painted lips, she shoved between the two guys she called her trusted friends.

"I will do this, Kagome. I want what you offer me," she stated calmly.

When Kagome's mouth dropped open, she let a low chuckle escaped her lips. The girl was too priceless and wore her emotions on her sleeve. It made her love the little girl that much more. That and she wanted to mine that girl for all the information she was willing to share about this place, her abilities, and anything else she could because Itori was far from stupid. There was a reason that the girl wanted to do this, other than to protect her 'important' people.

"Really, Itori-san?"

Giving a small nod of her head, Itori turned and narrowed her eyes at the guys and watching as they took a few more seconds before giving in under her hard gaze. This was going to be amusing since she knew they were already guilt-ridden after seeing the graves in the back of the house.

"So, let's do this!" Itori said in a sing-song voice, noting the way everyone looked suddenly exasperated.

* * *

Irimi was glad when the others finally capitulated. Though she was no fool, it was because of Itori, whom she knew had a whole other agenda for agreeing. Even if she did adore Kagome. So, with great care, she placed the bowl in front of Kagome. Of course, Itori was first up. This had to be done three different times for this to work like it was supposed to. And she was eager to see how they'd react to having a bond to the place itself. Or rather the land.

Her eyes honing in as Kagome unsheathed the sword. An odd piece of work. It didn't have an edge, so to speak, but one her unusual lilac-colored power was shoved into the blade, it took on a very sharp quality that would cut their flesh with little pressure. Unlike other human-made objects. She noted how Itori watched the blade glow to life before tentatively reaching out and clamped her hand around it and slide it the short distance to the tip — leaving a crimson smear in its wake as she hissed.

Then Kagome set the blade down, and the lilac color inverted to a deep blue as she grabbed Itori and healed her hand. She was making the woman go wide-eyed as she looked at her hand in shock. This had Irimi fighting back a smug smile. It had surprised her that that Kagome had inverted her energy so it would heal, not kill, a Ghoul. Though it came at a high price for the girl. And with her powers growing at a rapid rate, Irimi just hoped that this would help Kagome keep from getting all feverish again. That had scared her senseless almost.

"That... Kagome...?" Itori said only to trail off as she watched Kagome mix in the ink that held her blood.

Irimi made a shooing motion with one hand that had the other woman narrowing her eyes but stepping back. Now was not the time for questions. This had to be done before the sunset. Getting back to Anteiku was a priority as Ghouls in the first ward were more active and would know that they were there, which means a higher chance of an attack on their group. And she didn't want a tired Kagome having to kill more Ghoul's and knowing what it would do to her mentally and emotionally.

In less than two minutes, Kagome had written Itori's full name on the fuda strip, infused it with her power. Then tossed it at the Tori, where it flew and sealed to the red-painted wood. Drawing gasps of awe from the three of them. She looked fondly down at Kagome, gauging what that took out of her. Before glancing at the two men, to be shocked at Yomo stepped forward and gave a soft grunt.

"Okay... one second, I need to clean this up. Mixing them is a bad idea," came Kagome soft reply.

The curious look that briefly crossed his face had Irimi interested, as the man hardly showed any emotion at all. Though, she knew if she watched his eyes, that she could get a vague idea. He did care for the girl; there was no mistaking that, even if he was gruff and blundering when showing any emotions at all. That it kind of made him cute.

"Okay... Renji!" Kagome chirped as she set the now cleaned and dried bowl back down.

Again Irimi watched as Kagome went through the process, her eyes darting up briefly to look at Yomo's face, which stayed relatively blank, but in the depths of his dark gray eyes. Then it was done, his hand healed as Kagome went about mixing and writing once more. Though seeing Yomo's blank mask crack as he stared at the girl, mouth slightly open as he moved his hand back and forth. Curling it into a fist and relaxing it. He was amazed at how it was healed.

"Give me a few minutes... Please... Uta... and we will... finish," Kagome spoke up.

Irimi narrowed her eyes and watched as Kuzen knelt by her, leaned in, and whispered in her ear. Her gaze shifted to Koma, who just nodded in understanding. He could see it, feel it as well. This was exhausting her. But there would be no deterring her. That or they'd get one of Teacher Kagome Lectures, which the last one had made a point about Ghouls and Humans being precisely the same, just given different living needs.

"What is wrong with her?" Itori asked.

Giving a heavy sigh, Irimi replied, "It exhausts her. Physically, mentally, and to some extent, emotionally. Think about this carefully."

That was all she said when Uta knelt and looked at Kagome's face. She knew the girl was going pale, that her lips were probably turning a pale shade of blue.

"Then, I can wait. I do not want you to hu-" Uta started to say and was stopped when Kagome growled low in her chest.

Unable to help herself, Irimi laughed out loud, while catching the deep rumbling chuckles of Kuzen and Koma. There was no way he was going to get out of this. So, in short order, Kagome was ready again, and Uta had a sour look on his face. Irimi knew he was an artist and valued his hands as they were the tool of his trade. But it didn't matter. Kagome would get her way.

The moment it was done, and he was healed, Irimi watched as he sat on his ass and hard. Even if it was just a short distance. His eyes widen as he looked at the undamaged limb, while Kagome finished up. The moment she made the paper fly to the Torii Gate, Irimi watched as Kagome's lilac nimbus surrounded the three. As it threaded through their aurae that appeared, fusing with them.

"Welcome to the family! And you are now...one... with this...land and it... will...prote-" Kagome said, her voice cheery before it trailed off as she passed out cold.

Shaking her head, Irimi knelt and gathered up all the stuff. Taking great care with the sword as she sheathed it and tied the white silk rope in a peace knot over the hilt and sheath. It was a beautiful piece. And Kagome had stated that she would need to learn to use it soon. Along with the odd black walnut longbow that was in the same little storage box that the sword was kept in.

"What does she mean that this place and land will protect us?" Uta asked.

Pausing Irimi looked at the three of them. "She has blessed you. Saw you as family enough to mix your blood with hers. We may not be from the same family biologically, but now there is a blood bond between you and her," she explained. "Meaning that via that bond, you are recognized as someone who she values as much as her own life. You can come and go from here freely. But you can bring no one here without her."

The air around them seemed to become heavy as she turned and walked into the small storage house where the equipment was kept. And meticulously put everything back where it went — knowing that Kagome could easily have a spazzed out OCD moment. Then he returned to the group to see Koma holding the girl in his arms like the most precious thing in the world. Which, in a way, she was to them. She gave them hope and a home.

_**TBC!**_


	10. Ch 09 New Semester New Problems

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi; nor do I own Tokyo Ghoul, that right belongs to Sui Ishida. I do own the crazy Idea that I am putting the character through.**

* * *

Kagome stared at her teacher. The woman was nice. And she could see that the woman was trying. However, Kagome would not back down. Already three weeks into the new year and she was ready to scream her head off. It sucked having all this knowledge and being stuck as a small seven-year-old child. Though surprisingly, her body felt very light after binding Itori, Uta, and Renji to her family's ancestral home. They'd been a bit freaked out when they'd felt the connection. And that her powers couldn't hurt them as badly no. They were unable to die at her hands. Her Aunt was a different matter.

"Miss Higurashi, I am worried about you. I know you are a brilliant child. It is obvious when one looks into your eyes," her teacher said, clearly exasperated.

She remained silent as she stood there, hands clasped behind her back, and waited. Already aware from her teachers' aura that she had more to say and speaking up would only draw this out further than it had to.

"But correcting me in the middle of class. Undermining me before your fellow students and peers is not the right thing to do," she said. "And because of it, I am seriously thinking of putting you on suspension."

This had Kagome's attention as her gaze hyperfocused on her teacher, eyes narrowing. That was a bad thing. And she knew that there'd be hell to pay with her Aunt Ryouko, as well as everyone at Anteiku. So, as a frown pulled her lips downward, Kagome took a deep breath to keep herself calm. The reality was that her mind, a thousand plus years old, was railing at the woman for her incompetence. And letting her logic run rampant when she needed to be rational was not good.

"Do you not have anything to say?" Her sensei asked.

"I do," Kagome said softly. "I will try to not… speak out and demean you to the others in the classroom. Causing chaos is not my goal. But learning correctly and making sure others do is important to me. We are the future of Tokyo and all of Japan. And learning something incorrectly can cause issues."

Her words were chosen with a bit of care, but she had to make her point. The way her teacher was staring with an open mouth at her told Kagome a lot. She was not even bothering to read the woman's aura.

"Well, if you are willing to try, then I won't have to suspend you," the woman said. "Also, I have requested you to take the IQ test as well as placement testing. You do not need to be in elementary, your way beyond that. A rare genius, indeed."

This had Kagome tilting her head to the side and blinking at the woman. She was suddenly suspicious. But she kept it to herself, not wanting to aggravate her teacher and make the woman retract her words of not suspending her. But Kagome wasn't a fool.

"You looked at my student file from last year. You knew what I was like on the first day of school. Why did you not pull me aside to lay down rules and laws?" Kagome asked.

Seeing the small shake of her teacher's head as her long black hair shifted over her shoulder and soft brown eyes closed as her brow pinched between them.

"Because I wanted to give you a chance, Kagome. I am not the type to be a totalitarian. Everyone needs room to be their person. No matter what their personality is. Each person, whether child or adult, learns at their own pace and in their manner," she said.

A bit shocked and very pleased with the answer, Kagome gave a small, sharp nod of her head. Seeing visible relief in not just the eyes, but the body as it slumped slightly at the shoulders. This had her feeling a bit upset, though it was with herself. She didn't like to cause this kind of reaction in people.

"That is good; you can go now. School is over, and you should have been halfway home by now," her teacher said.

Again she gave a small nod of her head as she bent and picked up her backpack and then walked out of the classroom. Knowing she'd have to provide the reason why she was late getting home if someone wasn't already outside the gates of the school waiting for her.

* * *

Another week has come and gone, and she sat at the desk in the middle of the gymnasium. On a Sunday, which was making her feel all kinds of twitchy. Today was the day she went to the shrine to take care of it. And her guardian for the day was Uta. She had fun when she was with him — listening to his rants and raves. But mostly about how successful his Mask business was becoming. A great source of income for him.

Looking down at the test before her, she was glad it was a simple fill in the bubble kind, with a few essay questions. And surprisingly, while she had a lot of knowledge, she didn't have all of it pertaining to this timeline, so it challenged her a bit. She was smiling as she finished up the fill-in portion. Having already scanned the ten essay questions, Kagome was eager to finish this up. Her week had been instead stressing to her after explaining why she had been held up after school.

Pushing the sheet to the side, she began to meticulously re-read the essay questions. Covering history, communication arts, English (The language), Math, Science, and a few others.

* * *

She sat there swinging her legs as the Principal, and her teacher came into the room. Her Aunt was looking at something on her little handheld. Her Aunt was a practicing priestess for festivals and other things at her husband's shrine. But, her Aunt was, in reality, a Lawyer, who specialized in abuse and child safety.

"Ah, Mrs …" the Principal started only to choke on his words at the sharp glare her Aunt turned on him. "Excuse me, Ryouko. We have finished grading and have the results of your nieces exams."

The way the man's aura blazed with a variety of colors and images, Kagome knew he was amazed and elated. Also, she knew that her Aunt was aware of this as well, having enough of the Reiki to see auras and read them.

"Well?" her Aunt said, lifting a hand and rolling it at the wrist to prompt the man to continue.

"Oh, yes, sorry. Kagome is by far very intelligent and gifted," he said. "Her IQ is ranked at 198. But she only tested for the 9th grade. And on purpose, I suppose."

The look he shot at her told her he was not fooled. And she had tried to stay in the early years of high school for knowledge. Though she smartly dipped her head, pretending to be sheepish as she was caught.

"I agree. But, then again, my niece never does anything without reason. Mr. Hisagi," her Aunt stated blandly. "When will she be moved to the appropriate grade?"

Rolling her eyes while they were still locked on her lap, acting sheepish. Kagome jerked her head up at what was just said.

"So, you want to wait for her to finish her third-grade year, knowing it is holding her back?" Her Aunt asked.

"Yes. The staff and I believe it would be prudent to socialize Kagome with peers her age. That way, she won't be stunted emotionally by being around others. She is still a child of seven, soon to be eight according to her file," Principal Hisagi stated.

The soft hum from her Aunt had Kagome looking at her. Head tilting to the side to see her brown eyes glint. A sense of danger washed over her.

"I am okay with this, but I think we should ask the person that is most concerned," her Aunt said, lips curling upwards.

Knowing what she needed to reply, Kagome gave a dark glare to her Aunt — not liking the woman at the moment though she couldn't fault the Principal and other teaching staff for their sound assessment.

"I would like to stay. Though… may I take courses to keep my knowledge fresh until next year? When I enter… ninth grade?" she asked. She is keeping her voice demure and polite.

The way the Principal laughed at her before quickly agreeing to her taking supplement classes. This way, Kagome would still be able to get out of the Anteiku and wander around the city to a small degree. There was much she needed to learn that couldn't and wouldn't ever come from a school like having to wait until she was almost nine to start high school. There would never be a shortage of problems new or old in her life, it seemed. Though, a smile graced her lips as she stood to leave. She got to spend the afternoon with Uta.

_**TBC!**_


	11. Ch 10 A Year in a Moment pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or its characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi; nor do I own Tokyo Ghoul or its characters, that right belongs to Sui Ishida.**

* * *

Kagome's body was sore. She had forgotten just how much went into training and practicing with a human body. Though, she was grateful right now for her sparring partner. It had taken her some cajoling to get them to capitulate and give in to being on the receiving end of the sword. Especially after they had felt what it did when her powers were pushed into it. But that wasn't the purpose of this training. No, it was re-teaching her tiny little body to have the muscle memory to be able to use the sword adeptly.

She was panting as she put the shoved the point of the blade into the ground and stared up at Yomo. Who had his Kagune retracting back into his body. He was a slave driver, but that was what she needed right now. It was summer vacation right now in her second year of elementary school. And as long as she maintained her grades (not hard) and didn't talk back to her teacher, or correct her, Yomo had agreed to train her. This was seemingly easy to do with her teacher being smart and understanding. Hell, the woman had the hots for Yomo. Something Kagome found hilarious.

"What is so amusing?"

Blinking and having the decency to blush, Kagome dropped her head. She knew he was an introvert. That he didn't like to socialize with other people much. His group of trusted people was indeed small, and that was how he wanted it.

"Oh... Uh... thinking how my teacher Miss Saiyaka likes you," she mumbled.

There was silence for a few very long seconds before she heard him sigh. That single sound told her more than his words ever could. Yomo didn't appreciate it when that topic was brought up. Kagome peeked at his aura and saw the swirl of colors indicating his shyness, embarrassment, and a secret. The last part had come more prominent in his aura in the previous month or so. But being the smart girl she was, Kagome didn't ask him. Because whatever it was, it was very important. And knew that when he was ready, he would share with everyone.

"Ready?" Yomo asked.

Giving a small nod of her head, Kagome relaxed and lifted her sword. Sliding her feet shoulder-width apart, Kagome focused her attention on him and watching him for even the smallest movement, while never taking her eyes from his. That was a lesson she learned quickly when she got knocked halfway across the walkway in the underground sewers beneath Anteiku. The fact he wasn't pulling out his Kagune right away was indicative he was most likely going to come in close to fight. And his hand to hand skills were deadly if he didn't hold back as much as he did.

* * *

Irimi sat there, patting at the scrapes and bruises on Kagome's arms and legs. It scared her that the girl was pushing herself so hard. And her not saying why she wanted to learn to use her sword didn't help matters at all. But she knew the girl after almost three years had more depth and reasoning than anyone would ever guess. Sweet-tempered (most times), strange and funny, helpful, and accepting, Irimi knew that she and Koma would fight to the death to protect this girl.

Thinking back on it, how they had both felt when Kuzen had brought her to Anteiku and announced that she would be living with them from now on had horrified and significantly angered them both. A human child. That was a bomb just waiting to go off. And Irimi still held to that, but in a different context now. Kagome had proven herself time and again that she wanted equality between them all.

So much so that she had done something that Irimi had never thought possible. Gave those here at Antieku a haven if they ever needed it. A place where no one could touch them but those that had been granted a similar privilege. A home. A sanctuary.

"Miss Irimi, are you alright?"

At Kagome's question, Irimi blinked and gave the girl a wide smile. She had the feeling that Kagome knew more or less where her train of thought had gone. It was downright scary at times how the girl just blurted out things that pertained to ones' thoughts that had not been voiced. Then again, anything about the girl was strange, even mysterious.

"Yes, just worried about you, girlie. And happy at the same time for all you have given," Irimi replied.

The stern look in Kagome's fathomless blue eyes as she smiled warmly back at her was all that Irimi needed to see to know that Kagome understood and would not push the subject anymore. The girl was an enigma.

* * *

Several sets of eyes watched the petite raven-haired child warily. The said child was staring, with eyes narrowed to thin slits of blue, at the calendar. The day after next was the first day back to school for the child. She was not looking forward to it. Her summer vacation was spent honing skills, extra supplement classes, and helping where she could in the Cafe. And for some reason, the ordinarily happy-go-lucky girl was upset about going back to school.

In a sense, all six adults understood a little of why she didn't want to go back. Her Aunt Ryouko had been rather happy that Kagome was going to stay through second grade before being bumped up to ninth grade after she completed her third-grade year. Even if they all knew that Kagome honestly didn't want to wait, they knew it was a slight insult to her intellect to be kept back to be socialized with kids her age. Though they all understood, it was vital for her to do that as well.

When Kagome huffed, fisting her hands and placing them on her hips. They wondered if she was trying to make the calendar burst into real flames as she continued to glare at it. She was making it seem like the calendar was the most offensive thing in the world. Which was rather amusing to the six adults as they watched her lift a tiny foot and slam it down and huff again. For them, it was just another day in the world of Kagome Higurashi, a strange child that brightened up their lives.

* * *

He stood there watching as Kagome, dressed in warm fall clothes, went about her duties on the shrine. Her prayers were done first, then the sweeping of the pathways to the shrine. Before going to the back of the house and cleaning up the make-shift graves, she had dug and marked for her deceased family, which was a point of contention for him. Leaving him slightly uncomfortable at knowing he was a part of the reason they had died.

"Uta, you can stop that right now. I forgave you. Everything in life happens for a reason. Whether driven by the Kami or not."

Uta started and stared wide-eyed at the tiny girl who shifted from one grave to the next in her cleansing of them. Shaking his head, still mystified at how she always did something like that. Halloween was coming up; he knew she enjoyed the holiday. He had been plotting with Itori and Irimi about making a costume for her.

When a sharp tug on his coat brought Uta from his thoughts, he looked down to see a curious Kagome looking at him. Giving a small shake of his head as he offered her his hand, which she took as he started to walk back around the house — hearing her hum softly a children's song. Reminding him for all the wisdom she seemed to have, she was a little kid. Strange and fascinating, but still a little kid.

After a few seconds more when she began to hum the second chorus, he joined in humming the song with her. Feeling her tiny hand squeezes his own. As if to give him comfort.

* * *

They all sat there, staring at the very red-faced Kagome. Who was staring blankly ahead, unseeing? What had caused her to be this spaced out had to be dangerous. She hadn't said a word when she walked into the Cafe — not waving in passing as she went straight upstairs. And with it being so busy due to the special they had going on for Valentine's Day, they couldn't go after her and see what was wrong.

Now, though, the Cafe was closed, and none of them wanted to speak up. Because before Kagome on the small coffee table, in one of the spare rooms set up as a meeting area, was her school books and paper. All unopened and untouched. Meaning that she had been sitting there for hours spaced out. They all were conversing silently with their eyes, trying to figure out who would be the one to poke the proverbial beast and find out what was wrong.

The moment the sound of the door leading from the Cafe to its upstairs opened, they all turned and looked to the entrance to the small room. Only to see Itori peek around the door frame and looked on curiously. They are causing the four in the room to smile widely and darkly at once and making the red-haired woman drawback before they shifted and pointed to the vacant Kagome.

Seeing concern instantly appear on Itoris' face, Yoshimura moved to the side and allowed her to come to stand by Kagome. Who didn't even register the woman's presence? Something that had the woman narrowing her eyes at the usually overly friendly, exuberant girl. When Itori's eyes widened, and she smiled widely before laughing, had them all wondering what they missed.

They watched as Itori reached out and poked Kagome's nose, something the girl hated, getting her attention. Itori lifted a hand and pointed at her lips then to Kagome's cheeks. This caused them to see Kagome's cheeks go a deep scarlet, and her head drops. A clear indicator of her being embarrassed, not that they couldn't suddenly smell it rolling off her.

Then like a time bomb finally going off as it registered in the four's mind what Itori had just silently asked Kagome and told them with her actions. Chaos ensued. With Irimi laughing happily that Kagome had gotten her first kiss, even if it was on the cheek. While the three men, Yoshimura, Koma, and Yomo, got defensive and protective of Kagome, growls and death threats muttered under their breaths, reminding all that Kagome was a very much loved and cherished child.

* * *

The day had finally come as Kagome stood there with her class and listened to the monotonous speech being given. This was the end of her second year in Elementary school. Only one more year of being stuck in elementary before she would be bumped up to the last year in middle school at age nine. From there, she could work at a more deliberate pace though she knew that with her being in 9th grade at 9 yrs of age, there was going to be a different set of problems.

Sighing as her name was called, Kagome walked across the stage, her Aunt Ryouko in the front row recording her graduation for those at Anteiku who couldn't come though she felt the presence of several other Ghouls in the gymnasium. That at least ten children in the whole school were Ghouls. She had sought them out and tried to befriend them. When they refused, she had backed off — not wanting to draw unwanted attention to herself.

Once she had her little placard with the paper that said she had officially completed Second Grade in hand, she turned, smiled happily for her Aunt and the camera — giving a thumbs up with her other hand. Later tonight, after the Cafe closed, there would be a party for her in celebration. Which she was pretty sure was due to her not having any commentary about being rude to her teacher. Personally, she liked Miss Saiyaka.

But the real prize for her was the knowledge she only had to make it through one more year before she could be in a place that might challenge her a little more. And start feeding her information about the happenings in the world around her via the gossip of her peers. That way, she could begin to figure out exactly what her purpose in this world was since she didn't trust the Kami's not to have a reason. Then again, she knew the Kami's were well aware of her bad habit of doing things her way; she served her will, not theirs.

_**TBC!**_


	12. Ch 11 A Year in a Moment pt 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or its characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi; nor do I own Tokyo Ghoul or its characters, that right belongs to Sui Ishida.**

* * *

Kagome sat there, smiling to hide the fact she was grinding her teeth. Already three months into her third-grade year, and she was at her wit's end. And it was all due to her teacher, Mr. Umeki. If the demon's existed, she'd claim he was a damned demon. But the answer to that was more straightforward; he was a Ghoul. Her second day of school, she was put on his radar due to having a small fever, and her Reiki had accidentally zapped him in passing.

Instinct was never to be underestimated. But in that time Mr. Umeki hadn't made a move to attack her or even corner her one on one. Smart man, not wanting to blow his cover.

"Miss Higurashi, do you have anything to add to the lesson?" Mr. Umeki spoke.

Lifting her eyes, Kagome slowly shook her head to indicate she didn't. This charade had become routine. And after living many lifetimes and having traveled with her original group, she knew what he was doing — trying to get a rise out of her, to make her mess up and use her Reiki. It was not her damn fault that she had a small fever, and due to her body being so little, she didn't have the best control.

"If you say so," Mr. Umeki stated cynically.

No, Kagome would continue to play this game. She had a plan, and it would be put into action soon. Since the middle of April, she had been prepping for the confrontation and hoping that he would start to be more forceful with her. Yes, if there was one thing she had learned in her time amongst the Gods and the many lifetimes in the multiple parallel worlds, was patience was a virtue one had to work on. Biding time and making a strategic move. Then again, no one in this world knew exactly how old she was, how much she was capable of even in her current state.

* * *

"Hey, Ryouko is bringing Kagome, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"What time do you think they will arrive?"

"Well, it is about four-thirty now, so soon. She wanted to take Kagome out. Ryouko is her aunt."

"Would you two be quiet!"

Silence fell over the darkened interior of Anteiku at the harsh comments from Kuzen. Each person shifted as the sounds of the first door to the cafe opened and closed. The softly spoken words as the stairs were climbed. The tension of those gathered mounted as they tried to stay as still and quiet as possible.

The moment the handle turned, giving a soft click as the door was pushed open, they all jumped out the moment the lights were turned on after a curious comment about it being dark, and as one shouting Happy Birthday! A few quick flashes of a camera to capture the moment and look on Kagome's face. Each was knowing that doing this was a risk on her freaking and using her Reiki, but it was agreed it would be worth it for her ninth birthday.

* * *

It was hard to keep a blank face as she sat there in the Principal's office (again). This time with the student counselor, her aunt Ryouko and Kuzen were there, along with her teacher Mr. Umeki. Said man was looking rather ill as he kept his distance from Kuzen, or as he was being called in the office, Mr. Yoshimur, her caretaker. On the desk before them was a tape player, and it was currently playing today's encounter with her teacher.

"I don't have anything to add, Mr. Umeki," Kagome stated softly. "But I do have a question for you."

"Oh!? Then ask, Kagome," Mr. Umeki said, his voice sounding exceptionally sarcastic.

"Why do you dislike me?" Kagome asked. "Did I do something to make you dislike me?"

There was a long pause. Kagome's mind was conjuring up the face he had made when she had asked that question with all her peers listening in. She had chosen the timing just perfect.

"What do you mean? I do not dislike you. Why do you accuse me of such a thing, Kagome?" Mr. Umeki asked, his voice holding a small note of insecurity.

Again another brief pause.

"Well, you always seem to ask me that same comment as if you are expecting something of me since the first week of school. I wondered if it had anything to do with the note's Miss Saiyaka had left in my student file," Kagome said, clearly explaining herself. "But when it continued when I didn't do anything, having learned my lesson last year, I began to think you disliked me for another reason. And it bothers me. I feel kinda scared of coming to class every day."

There was sputtering, and then Kagome was told to go to the Principal's office for making false accusations, which had led to this meeting that was happening right now. Besides, the Principal on the desk were two card boxes, each full with recorded tapes front and back: each a day or two worth of confrontations. The Principal, counselor, and aunt having had listened to each of them.

Kagome knew she was going to get interrogated later, back at the cafe. But she would explain herself and then make it clear that she would address her problems. In a safe, non-violent manner. Though she hoped that Mr. Umeki didn't lose his job over this, he was a decent teacher, and he worked hard to hide; he was a Ghoul. Then again, it was like a wolf amongst the sheep, give or take a few of those sheep also being wolves.

* * *

Hands shoved into the warm jacket as she walked the streets, Kagome looked up at the trees. A smile was curling the corners of her mouth as she took in the beauty of the colored leaves still hanging onto the trees. Fall was, and always will be, her favorite time of year when nature began to turn colors and shed itself for the coming winter, alighting the world in a myriad of colors.

"Miss Kagome."

She was starting as she blinked and drew her attention to who had spoken. Instantly the smile that was hidden beneath her scarf. Who was standing before the last person she wanted to see. It had to be that thing where familiar souls found each other in each lifetime. And there was no denying who was before her.

"Hi," she muttered through her scarf.

Next to her, Koma went still, watching and waiting, having picked up on her less than happy state at seeing the boy before her. She had gotten lucky that he wasn't in her class again. Though in this world and lifetime he was so much bolder. Having kissed her last year, claiming her liked-liked her and leaving her stunned and utterly horrified.

"Are you going somewhere today? And who is this person? I do not recall seeing them at the parent-teacher meeting? I thought it was an older gentleman."

The slight stiffening from Koma let her know that while the question was innocent and well-meaning, born from genuine concern. It touched personal and private things.

"He works for my Caretaker, and we are on an errand to pick up some stuff from the store, Hojo," Kagome stated, trying to deter him.

"Oh. Okay," Hojo stated. "Well, I don't want to interrupt you if your on an errand. I will see you tomorrow at School Kagome."

She stood there, silent as he walked away, waving happily back at her. Kagome didn't have to look at Koma to know what he wanted to ask her.

"I will answer you after we reach the shrine, Koma," she said as she started in the direction of the nearest shopping center.

* * *

He sat there, sipping a hot cup of coffee and staring out at the snow falling outside. Below him, he could feel the clash of power as a battle raged on. It didn't cease to amaze him the levels of complexity that was his charge. Even now, Kagome was pushing herself to better defend and attack with her sword in the old sewers below. Only now her partners switched out constantly.

Today was three on one, with Yomo, Irimi, and Itori. The latter had surprised him when she said she wanted to fight with Kagome. The woman was keen of mind and loved to gather information as a safety net even if she and Uta were both in the Clown Gang. Either way, he trusted the two youngsters where Kagome was concerned. Same with her Aunt Ryouko, another rather intriguing human. They both gave him hope.

Smiling as he lifted his cup back to his lips, Kuzen looked over to Yomo, who wore yet another pensive look on his face. He knew the gist of what was bothering the young man. Why he seemed to be driven, the reason was one he was very familiar with, and he'd let the boy be until he was ready to talk about it. Until then, well, he would sit back and watch as those he considered his to take care of growing, each in their way.

* * *

The sound of clapping echoing in her ears as she once more stood with her (new) class waiting for her turn to be called up for her little placard to say she finished third grade. And that she would have a few days rest before attending Meiou Academy as a 9yr old ninth-grader. Something she was sure would be a huge upset.

But what she was looking forward to was the fact that Meiou had an archery club. With all the muscle she had been building and toning training with the sword and hand to hand with everyone would make it somewhat easier for her to shoot a bow — a far cry from the first time she had done it.

_**TBC!**_


End file.
